Let's Play Doubles!
by ChinaTeaSunflowers
Summary: Dinner with Letty, Dom, Mia and Brian. No Plot Yet. Just Good Old-Fashioned Dotty and Brian/Mia Love. My Second FanFic EVER.! R&R . Dotty & Brian/Mia
1. Double Date!

_Summary: No Plot Yet. Thinking Of Something Fast…And Of Course, Furious! _

_Disclaimer: You know the deal, if they're in The Fast and The Furious, they don't belong to me…*tear*_

**Let's Play Doubles!**

"God, you're so beautiful!" Dom said and kissed Letty's cheek. Letty just rolled her perfect brown eyes and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Eww!" Brian joked.

"Oh stop it," Mia laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder, "I think it's sweet."

The two couples had been planning a date for the past month. Or rather, Mia had been. The garage and shop, however, had forcefully thrown them into hours of work. Ever since returning from the Dominican Republic, Mia had been trying to get everyone to go out and celebrate their final heist and also their no longer being on the LAPD's wanted list. Thanks to Brian.

"He just thinks he's getting some ass tonight." Letty smiled and Dom kissed her cheek again.

"Oh, I know I am." Dom replied. Letty and Brian smirked and Mia's left eyebrow went up.

"Yeah, okay, Toretto." Letty told him.

Tonight was supposed to be a night of dinner, drinks and dancing with the whole team. The "team", however, turned out to be simply a double date between Dom, Letty, Mia and Brian. Leon, Jesse and Vince made up some bullshit excuse as to why they wouldn't be able to make it. The two couples were all right with that though. The evening was funny. Though Dom wasn't the date type, much less the double-date type, he'd made an exception for the love of his life, his sister, and the love of her life. He knew what it meant to spend quality time with someone before time was up.

"Let, I'm only playing." Dom said, putting his arm on the red, plastic booth behind Letty's head.

"Oh, I know you are." Letty smiled again. To Dom, Letty was the most beautiful and most exciting girl in the world. He'd known some pretty skanky females but Letty….Letty was the one and no one could tell him differently.

"Guess what's coming up, guys?" Brian asked them.

"What?" Mia inquired.

"Race Wars!" Brian excitedly said. A desert race held for one week out of every year was the racer's utopia. Cars, women, heat and no law enforcement was what they'd become racers for to begin with! Of course, the adrenaline rushes and the bragging rights were also a nice little benefit.

Dom smiled at his friend and held up his Corona and everyone followed suit. "Here's to fast cars, fast women, fast money, and most importantly, loyal friends."

"Cheers, man." Letty said.

"Here, here." Mia stated.

"Totally." Brian quipped. They toasted and drank from their alcoholic beverages.

After a long evening of laughter, dancing, drinking and food, the couples were ready to head home. Taking separate cars, as they had earlier that evening, each couple was left to their respective partners. Brian opened and closed the door for Mia and waved at Dom and Letty.

"See ya back at the house?" Dom asked. He loved Brian like a brother, however, he was in no rush for him to take his little sister back to a hotel for a night of passion!

Brian smiled and joked, "Yeah, race you there?"

Dom shook his head, laughed and opened and closed the door for Letty. "You haven't gotten your ass handed to you enough O'Conner?"

"Aww Dom, you know me. Can't ever bring me down!" Brian answered.

Dominic laughed and waved at his little sister. "See you at the house man." He said as he hopped into the driver's seat of his car.

"Yeah yeah. Buckle up!" Brian joked and got into the driver's seat of his car.

**Dom's POV**

_Letty looks beautiful tonight. She's wearing a black leather miniskirt and a wife beater and I can honestly say, she still looks like the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair, which she pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head at dinner, is still intact and the way the curly tendrils fall around her face and neck…let's just say, I love this woman with everything that I have. Not just her beauty, I mean this girl can build a car from the ground up. And she can take apart a nine millimeter in less than thirty seconds. Ahh, I must say, she's a woman after my own heart._

_I took her hand in mine and they both rest on the clutch of the car and she's pretending not to notice that I'm staring at her when my eyes aren't on the road. Doesn't matter, I know the streets of L.A. better than anyone. I just want to look at her. Just her._

**End of Dom's POV**

_**Tell me what you guys think about this one. This is my second fanfiction piece that I've EVER written. Of course, the plot will thicken. Don't give up on me yet! R&R and as always, be brutal, be honest, and be true.**_

_**-Letty Toretto.**_


	2. Double Trouble!

Disclaimer: The Fast and the Furious characters all belong to their respective owner…which is sadly not me!

**Letty's POV**

_Dom's staring at me and I'm pretending not to notice. He grabbed my hand and held onto it while he used the clutch. In some weird way, it symbolized our love. I loved him, he loved me and cars were our passion. He pulled my hand up to meet his lips and kissed the back of it gently. Dom isn't the most romantic guy in the world but when he wanted to be, he could outdo any Casanova. _

_God, I remember when we we'd just started dating. It seems like yesterday that he'd noticed that I was no longer just "the tomboy next door"! Now here we are. We're all grown up and although we were wanted by the police at one point in time, at least we were wanted together._

_I reached over and, with the hand that was free, traced the outline of his face with my fingertips to make sure that this godlike man, whom I'd fallen deeply in love with, was real._

**End of Letty's POV**

Meanwhile in Brian's car, Mia and Brian had as little to say as Dom and Letty did. They were left to their own thoughts as a slow R&B song played on the radio. Brian's fingers tapped the rhythm of the song on the steering wheel as Mia nodded her head to the music. Occasionally they looked at each other with a longing that could only be understood by the lovers around the world.

"So did you enjoy dinner tonight?" Mia asked, sparking conversation.

"Actually I did. It's nice just going on a double date and just hanging out. Dom and Letty seem almost impersonal when they're around cars." Brian admitted.

"That's true. I think working on cars for them is like making love. It's their way of communication, I guess." Mia said. Brian nodded his head understandably and pulled into the garage.

"Hmm. Looks like we made it here before Dom and Let." Mia said, surprised.

After exiting the car and walking into the house, Mia went into the kitchen and grabbed a Corona for Brian and a Snapple for herself. As she served him his drink, Brian looked up at her from his sitting position on the couch.

"No one's home." He said, nodding his head.

"Nope." Mia agreed.

"I wonder what we should do to pass the time." Brian urged. They looked at each other for a few moments and at the exact same time, put their drinks down and ran upstairs like two naughty teenagers.

**Brian's POV**

_So, this is it. For the third time, in the two years that I've known her, Mia and I are going to make love. I know, I know, I'm such a gentleman. Well, really it's because Mia really isn't the sex type. She can go for months and months without doing it. As a guy, it's hard on me…no pun intended but I can hold out for her._


	3. Double Damn!

Disclaimer: It's depressing to say that TFAF characters don't belong to me!

_At a local basketball park about ten minutes from the house…_

Dom and Letty decided to take a detour on the way home in order to get more time alone for themselves. Dom pulled a basketball out of the trunk of his car and they decided to shoot the ball while asking each other questions.

"Okay, what's better 1967 or 1969 Pontiac GTO?" Dom asked.

"Clearly a '69." Letty replied. She shot the ball and made a perfect shot. Dom caught the ball and they rotated positions and Dom dribbled the ball.

"All right, a destroked engine or a cammer engine?" Letty asked.

"Oh come on, Let, a cammer!" Dom said. He shot but missed. Letty grinned.

"You suck, Toretto." Letty laughed.

"Is that so?" Dom smirked. He walked to Letty, grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her close to him.

"Oh yeah." Letty grinned and Dom took her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently.

"You're still not getting laid tonight." Dom picked Letty up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the bleachers and placed her down, still kissing her.

Suddenly, Dom and Letty heard a man whistle.

"Ow! Now, that's action." A cocky, Asian man in a business suit and a skanky girl hanging off of his arm walked into the gate of the basketball court.

"You're not dead yet, Tran?" Dom responded, pissed that his intimate moment between he and Letty was ruined.

"Never. You should know that I'm invincible, Toretto." Johnny Tran said. He stood as if he were on the cover of GQ magazine, with his left hand in his pants pocket and his arm looped with the skank's. A debonair, yet annoying grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, right." Letty scoffed. Dom smirked and held his arms around Letty tightly.

"What do you want, Tran?" Dom asked.

"While you were away, your little minions decided to play," Tran began, "and now I have a bone to pick with you. You see, when someone owes me money, and especially as much money as your little chimps owe me, I want it paid back. With interest. Understood?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Letty asked.

"Babe, I can handle this," Dom started, "Tran, what the hell are you talking about?"

Letty rolled her eyes.

"Your friends Jesse, Leon and Vince came to me while the rest of you were away. Seems that they were having a little trouble keeping up with the payments for the house, the garage and the shop. I set them up nice for about a year and now that you're back, I think it's about time that you pay up." Tran responded. Dom and Letty looked at each other and then back at Tran.

"Judging by those stupid expressions on your faces, you hadn't any clue about our little deal." Johnny said, fixing the lapels on his suit jacket. "Well, since I like you and it was proved that you didn't narc on me, I'll give you two weeks to get my money. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Cash is fine." Johnny Tran and his tramp of the night turned and headed back to the black Mercedes-Benz that awaited him.

After the car pulled off, Letty and Dom looked at each other again.

"FUCK!" Dom yelled and kicked the bleachers.

_**Thanks for reading the third chapter. More to come soon. Please R&R and as always be brutal, be honest and be true.!**_

_**-LettyToretto.**_


	4. Double Catastrophe!

Back at the house, Mia and Brian had finished making love and outstretched on Mia's bed holding hands and talking in low tones.

"I have this weird feeling that something bad just happened." Mia said.

"You mean like, between us?" Brian inquired.

"No, I'm just being paranoid I guess. Comes with the territory, you know?" She responded. Mia, however, knew better than to shake off a feeling like the one she was experiencing now. She tried to let it go for the sake of ruining the mood.

Mia and Brian didn't have to wait long for the bad feeling to become a reality. They suddenly heard the car doors slam followed by the house door swinging open and shut dramatically. Mia and Brian jumped up and started scurrying around Mia's room looking for their lost articles of clothing. With the sheet wrapped around her, Mia pushed Brian into the bathroom and before she could shut the door, Dom swung open the door to her bedroom and walked in followed by Letty.

Letty's eyebrows went up in shock and a sneaky grin slowly spread on her face as she figured out what the hell had been going on in Mia's room.

"This is so not what it looks like." Brian said, guiltily. Dom rubbed his temples and turned to Letty who immediately stopped smiling and looked at him with worried eyes.

"I can't take this right now, Let. Please. Tell me you can handle them while I handle these other idiots." Dom asked.

"You bet your ass, papa." Letty said. Dom left the room and slammed the door, causing everyone to jump.

"So, besides you and O'Conner in here doing God's knows what, you brother is having a massive heart attack because Jesse, Leon and Vince borrowed money from the wrong person." Letty began to explain. She told them the entire story about the interaction with Tran at the basketball courts.

"Oh my gosh. How are we going to come up with twenty-five thousand dollars in two weeks?" Brian asked as he sat down on the bed. Mia sat next to him.

"I have no clue but we better figure it out fast!" Letty said, sitting down. Then suddenly she stood back up. She didn't want to sit anywhere that she knew Mia and Brian had had sex. Not cool. Letty looked back at Brian and Mia before opening the door.

"You two might want to consider getting dressed and meeting me and Dom in the living room for a family meeting. Sheets aren't exactly casual wear." Letty exited the room and went to find Dom. On her way down the stairs, she only prayed that if Jesse, Leon and Vince walked in the front door, they wouldn't be tired enough to run like hell.

As she reached the bottom of the steps, Letty saw Dom sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She knew he was more than frustrated. He was beyond maniacal at this point but slightly less than crazy.

**Letty's POV**

_My poor baby. He looks dead ass lost right now. This is the last thing he needs right now. Literally the fucking last thing he needs. His father built this house and certainly built up the business that we took over. I want to hold him, kiss his lips, and tell him that everything will be all right. I know that won't work though. _

_Dom isn't the easily-soothed type. Once something is in his head, it's stuck until he finds the solution to his problems. There isn't an easy solution to this one. Twenty-five thousand dollars is a whole helluva lot of money. That's more than we make in one heist altogether._

_Damn Jesse! Damn Leon! And damn Vince! He's supposed to know better enough to keep those other two knuckleheads in check while we were away. It's not like Dom wasn't sending them checks. What the hell were they doing with that money._

**End Of Letty's POV**

"Babe?" Letty said, inching closer to Dom. Dom still didn't lift his head up. He still sat there with his head in his hands, quiet as a church mouse.

Brian and Mia walked down the steps and stood there looking just as pissed as Dom must have felt and twice as aggravated.

Almost on cue, the three idiots waltzed in the door, laughing and talking and having a few last minute beers. Dom's head popped up and he glared at them. He stood up calmly and began to pace as if he were General Hannibal.

"My father told me that something that you build with your bare hands and it contains your own blood, sweat and tears, that you can NEVER let anyone take it away from you," Dom said as he paced the floor, "NOT EVER!"

Everyone except Letty looked scared to death of the six foot man that was seemingly a little too calm for the situation at hand.

"You three," Dom said, pointing at Leon, Jesse and Vince, "have RUINED EVERYTHING THAT WE'VE WORKED FOR! My FATHER'S WORK! OUR WORK!"

The louder Dom's voice got, the smaller and smaller everyone in the room seemed to shrink.

"YOU THREE EMBARASSED ME COMPLETELY.! You took money from Johnny Tran?! Johnny Fucking Tran?! What the hell went through your minds that made you think that this was okay?! Twenty-five thousand dollars in two weeks! I OWE HIM because of YOUR MISTAKES! FUCK!" Dom kicked the glass coffee table and sent sliding across the floor and into the wall, shattering into millions of pieces. Then he stalked off out of the house and into the garage.

Letty followed him while Mia ordered everyone else to clean up the broken glass.

In the garage, Dom stared at his father's picture. Letty entered the garage and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dom." She said softly. Dom turned around slowly and dropped to his knees. Holding onto her waist with both hands, Dom put his face into Letty's stomach and she could feel his wet tears stain her shirt.

**Chapter 5 is on its way.! R&R.**


	5. Double Talk!

Brian and Vince swept up the glass while Leon and Jesse held open gallon-sized trash bags.

"Idiots." Brian muttered under his breath.

"What was that, buster?" Vince asked. He held the broom in his hand as if he were going to hit Brian across his face with the stick.

"You guys are idiots. Why would you ever borrow money from Johnny Tran? Dominic has to come back to this bullshit after all he's been through? That's not right, man." Brian said.

"Yo, who the hell are you? I've known Dom since the fourth grade, man. You've known him for what? Two seconds? Don't waltz your white trash ass in here and think you can tell us how to live our lives! Man, we struggled hard as fuck while you guys were off on vacation."

"Vacation?! Are you kidding me? We went through hell and back in the D.R., man! Letty was fucking kidnapped along with seven other lady racers and once we found them, we stumbled onto a complicated drug cartel. So, kiss my ass, Vince!" Brian yelled. Vince pushed him into the wall and Brian pushed him back.

Vince threw a punch a Brian but Brian moved his head in time for Vince's fist to slam into the wall. Vince yelled in pain and Mia flew down the steps while Leon and Jesse distanced the two fighting men and kept them away from each other.

_Meanwhile in the garage…_

Dom lay on top of Letty on the hood of the dark purple muscle car that was seemingly the Zeus of the garage. Dom and Letty were entangled in a passionate embrace with Dom moving in and out of her slowly. Letty moaned in Dominic's ear and she gently scratched at Dominic's back.

After they'd made love, Dominic and Letty lie on the hood of the car with a blanket from a storage bin in the garage.

"And I thought I wasn't getting laid tonight." Dominic said. Letty snuggled into his chest with one arm around his waist.

"Oh shut up." Letty smiled.

The screen door of the house opened and then slammed shut and Letty and Dom heard what sounded like scuffling of feet. Vince cursed and mumbled to himself as he walked down the steps of the house.

Dom got up, cursed and threw on his boxers and pants. Letty threw on her underwear and Dom's button-up shirt and followed him out of the garage.

"Vince! Vince get over here!" Dom yelled at his old friend. Vince paused on the steps and looked over to see Dom and Letty coming out of the garage half-naked.

"Dom, I'm sick of that buster. I've been sick of him since day one!" Vince yelled. Vince nursed his hurt knuckles and Dom immediately noticed.

"You got some nerve fighting 'the buster' when he's helping to save our asses from being evicted or killed because of you guys!" Dom said.

"All right, Dom, I get it! You think we screwed up! But you have no idea what we were going through while you were gone, man." Vince yelled back.

"So tell us, Vince!" Letty interjected.

"He knew where you were. He knew, Dom! Johnny Tran was connected to Braga the entire time! Braga knew who you were the whole time. He knew about Brian, he knew about Mia. He even knew about Letty, man!" Vince explained.

Dom and Letty looked at Vince with sorry expressions and before he continued, they both put two and two together. Before they'd left, Tran had told Dom that it wasn't the last time they would see each other. Remembering this, Letty rubbed her temples and Dominic rubbed the back of his freshly shaven head.

"So, how did you come to owe him so much money?" Letty asked.

"Tran made it very clear that Braga was high in the heroin business, man. Tran said that if we made a few runs for Braga here in the States, then he would leave you, Let, Mia and O'Conner alone." Vince said.

"So, you did it?"

"Well, yeah. At first, shit was cool. We ran a few kilos and we thought we were set. The night that you called and said that you guys were on your way back to LA, we did one more run. However, we all had this bad feeling but we did it anyway because we knew after we did it, we wouldn't have to do it anymore. You'd be home, and you guys would be safe."

"And?" Dom and Letty inquired in unison.

"And what do you think? We got busted, man. Personally, I think Tran set us up so that we would have to owe him. Naturally, he 'bailed us out' and I swear we were gonna pay him back. We didn't know that he was gonna approach you about it, Dom." Vince said.

Dom and Letty sighed and they knew they owed the entire team an apology. They had been only doing what they needed to do in order to keep Dom, Letty, Mia and Brian safe. Somberly and defeated, Dom and Letty walked up the steps with Vince right behind them and walked into the house.

"Everyone sit down. This family needs to talk." Dom stated. He sat on the couch and Letty said on the couch with her legs underneath of her and the afghan from the back of the couch around her legs. Everyone else either sat in a chair on plopped down wherever they had been standing.

"We have a lot to talk about, guys." Dom said quietly. They all listened intently to what he had to say.


	6. Double Fun!

"So what are we gonna do, Dom?" Mia asked. Brian sat in the La-Z-Boy recliner and Mia sat on his lap with her legs crossed. Brian's arms were wrapped around her in comfort.

"Here's the plan." Letty spoke up. "We race. All week and all weekend. We race. And we win. There are no exceptions. New rates apply to race for us. Instead of two large, it'll be five grand for everyone to race us. Between the six of us racing and Jesse's tech skills, there's no reason why we shouldn't have the money before the two weeks are up."

They all seemingly agreed and were eventually able to make reconciliations. They all apologized and all chilled out to watch a movie.

Halfway through, the movie was in turn watching them all. Letty and Dom were lying on the couch with Letty on his chest and they were both asleep. Leon, Jesse, and Vince were all respectively scattered about the floor, sleeping in strange and rather compromising positions. Brian had reclined the La-Z-Boy chair and Mia lay on top of him as they both slept soundlessly.

The next morning Jesse, Vince, Leon, and Dom all woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Letty stayed asleep on Dom's chest. The TV had been switched off and the radio was on and tuned to a reggaeton station. Mia's angelic giggles and Brian's charming laugh were heard from the kitchen.

Dom looked at his sleeping beauty and smiled. He turned smoothly so that she was lying on her back with the blanket still around her. Dom kissed her forehead and let her sleep. He motioned for everyone else to come into the kitchen so as not to disturb Letty. As they entered, the kitchen held a medley of fresh roses, homemade orange juice, all kinds of breakfast foods and two cooks.

Apparently the chefs had taken a break because they were in the middle of the kitchen dancing a light meringue. Or rather, Mia was teaching Brian how to dance a meringue and Brian was just moving his hips and feet and making Mia giggle uncontrollably.

When they noticed their audience, Mia and Brian stopped and asked how everyone slept. Dom's stomach rumbled with an intense hunger and Mia smiled.

"That's my brother."

"We were thinking of having breakfast in the backyard. So, let's set up and stuff." Brian said.

"Where's Mrs. Toretto?" Mia asked with a smirk on her face.

"She's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her."

"Well, you'll just have to. It wouldn't be right for us all to eat without her." Mia responded. "We can handle setting up while you go and get her."

Dom went back into the kitchen and kneeled down on knees next to Letty. He pushed her hair out of her face and held her face in his hands. As he kissed her lips gently, Letty stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened slowly to look at him.

"Hey." Dom said.

"Hey yourself." Letty smiled. She stretched and Dom stood up.

"Come on. Mia and O'Conner made breakfast." Letty slowly got up, pushed her hair out of her face and looked down. She still only had Dom's t-shirt on. After thinking about it, Letty shrugged and grabbed Dom's hand. She didn't care; this was exactly how she was going to breakfast.

"Lead the way papa." She told him. Dom took her hand, kissed it, and led her into the kitchen and out through the patio doors. They walked down the steps to the backyard and sat down in their respective spots.

"So, Leon," Brian was saying, "are you racing the Civic tonight?"

"Yeah, man. I'm cuttin' her loose tonight, B. If I'm gonna win, I'm gonna need her." Leon replied. Brian nodded his head as he listened and Vince rolled his eyes. Dom reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon to eat.

"Dominic," Mia began, "since you were the first to reach over and grab something to eat, you can say grace." She smirked at her brother, whose eyebrows rose. Dom sighed in exasperation and hunger.

"All right, everyone bow your heads." Dom said. He grabbed Letty's hand on his right and Mia's hand on his left while everyone else held each other's hands.

"Thanks for supplying us with good food, fast cars, good lovin' and amazing family and friends. Amen." Dom finished. Everyone said 'Amen' and then looked at Dom like he was crazy but excused it and began eating,

Breakfast went smoothly and afterwards, everyone showered, dressed and Mia was off to open the shop and everyone else headed to the garage that was right next door. They all worked together to fix anything that needed to be fixed and replaced everything that needed to be replaced. Their cars would have to be in top shape for the next two weeks. Life was about to get fast and it sure as hell was going to get furious.

_**Chapter 7 Coming Soon Loves.!**_

_**-LettyToretto**_


	7. Double Time!

_Later that evening…_

"Let's roll out!" Dom yelled from the front door. "We got money to make!"

Jesse and Letty walked into the room from the kitchen. Mia and Brian came downstairs and Vince and Leon turned off the video game they were playing and stood up. After locking up, everyone took their own cars to the races.

"Oooohhhh! Look who's here!" Hector said as the team got out of their cars. Hector was the organizer of the races that are held practically every night. Underground race circuits were Hector's niche and although he'd tried going legit on the NIRA circuit, it was nothing compared to the money from drag races.

"What's up, Hector? What happened to NIRA?" Dom asked, shaking the Hispanic man's hand.

"The pay sucks; you know what I'm saying?" Hector said.

"I have a favor to ask, man."

"Talk to me, man. What's up?"

"I need to up the buy-in for tonight. From two g's to, like, maybe six?" Dom asked humbly.

"Ya killin' me, Dom, but I got you. Don't worry about a thing. Six g's it is." Hector gave Dominic another handshake and walked off.

"All right, all right! Gather 'round, gather 'round racers and lady racers. Change of plans tonight. Instead of a two g buy in, the rates have gone up to six g's." Hector announced as a crowd of racers gathered around him and quieted down. A few people started to moan and groan about it being too much.

"Hey, hey! Shut up, yo! If you can't handle that, you must not be a successful racer. Nah, scratch that. If you can't handle that, then you must not be a racer, period." Hector challenged. "If you have a problem with the prices, then get in your raggedy ass cars and stop wasting my time!"

No one said a thing and no one left. Dom looked over his should at Brian. Brian nodded and bumped fists with Dom's.

"Aight, we ain't got all night! Six racers at a time and there's gonna be six races tonight! First come, first serve racing around Hollywood Boulevard and back. The start line is the finish line. I'm saying nothing else." Hector shut his mouth and put his palm out. Letty was going to be the first to race that night. Next would be Mia, then Vince, Leon, Brian and finally Dom.

Letty slammed her six g's into Hector's hand and five other racers did the exact same. Dom kissed her lips and she got into her car.

"You got this right, babe?" Dominic asked. Letty looked over at the other racers. All of them were busters and as far as she was concerned, this would be easy money.

"You bet your ass, papa." Letty smirked at him.

Letty, Mia, Vince, Leon and Brian definitely proved themselves that night. Letty won by a whole minute. Mia won by a new racer's over-eagerness to use his NOS too soon. Vince and Leon won by milliseconds. Brian was tied until a Puerto Rican girl showed Hector the video of the race and it proved that the front of Brian's car hit the finish line before his competitor's.

So far, they had thirty-six thousand dollars of the two hundred and fifty thousand that they needed. When it was Dom's turn to race, about fifty racer-chasers flocked to him. Letty didn't have to say a word. She simply walked up to Dom and kissed his lips and they all walked away defeated.

"Good luck babe." Letty smiled as Dom got into his car.

"I don't need luck. I have you." Dom said.

"Dom, you're so cheesy." Letty said and Dom revved his engine.

Two Hispanic girls stood in the center of the start line. The first girl took off the second girl's shirt and held it in the air.

"At the drop of the shirt, ya'll hit it!" Hector shouted from the sidelines. Catcalls and cheers erupted from the crowd and Dom's adrenaline began pumping. This was his moment and these were the moments that he lived for.

"Ready!" yelled the first Hispanic girl.

"Set!" the second girl shouted.

"Go!" they both yelled in unison and then first girl threw the shirt on the ground. The racers zoomed away, careful not to hit the beautiful women.

Dom was always in front throughout the race. A young Asian girl, whom everyone knew as Suki, had tried to push her pink and purple car to its limits. She, however, never saw the sharp curve that she'd have to turn. As she tried to swerve her car behind Dom's, she hit the next driver and they were knocked out of the race as their cars ran into a ditch.

_Two down, three to go, _Dominic thought. He kept speeding forward towards destination. In his rearview, he saw his opponents trying to catch up. Instead of worrying, Dom just sped around the curves and took a shortcut to quicken his time and lessen his chances of crashing into anything or anyone.

When Dom was only a few seconds away from his destination, a racer in a bright green car pulled up beside him and tried to bump his car out of the way. Dom gave the driver the finger and used one of his NOS tanks to cross the finish line with the green car right behind him. As soon as Dom stopped, the crowd of cheering people crowded around his car. Hector handed the money to Dom and Dom gave the money to Mia.

Jesse looked at the side of Dominic's car and let out a low whistle. Upon hearing that, Dom walked over and stood beside Jesse to look at the scratched paint. The paint on the entire driver's side door had been scratch off and Dom was not at all pleased.

The driver of the green car stepped out and Dom's eyes widened. A tall, Spanish woman with her down the length of her back and bright green eyes stepped out. She slammed her car door shut and walked right into the crowd of people and within seconds, she was standing in front of him. Her face was a mixture of annoyance and anger. Dom smiled at her and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice going, Toretto." She said. Her voice sounded like it belonged to a seven-year-old girl and not a twenty-something lady racer.

"Thanks. You were a good opponent."

"Next time, that cash is mine." With that, she stalked away the way she came and got back into her car. Dom shook his head and picked Letty up just as he did after every win.

"Lemme guess," Letty said, "I'm your trophy."

Dominic laughed, "Always and forever."

The team got in their cars and drove off and left behind the chaotic crowd. Hector shook his head and smiled. Dominic Toretto and his team sure knew how to cause a scene.


	8. Double Money!

_**Chapter 8**_

As the team made it home, it was only one a.m. No one was tired and they were all pumped up and excited!

"Dom, do you realize what this means?" Leon said. He bumped fists with Brian and Letty and Mia sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, this means that if we keep this up, we could have the money within a week!" Brian laughed. Letty laid her head in Mia's lap and Mia rubbed her hair.

Dom counted the money and placed all of it in a black, zippered bag and handed it to Mia.

"Keep this some place safe." He told her. Letty got up to allow Mia to move. Mia walked up the steps and left everyone else to their celebration.

Dom took Mia's place on the couch and Letty sat against the arm of the couch and put her feet in Dominic's lap.

"You were good tonight." Dom said.

"Good? Ha! Dominic Alexander Toretto, I could beat you any time and any place!" Letty grinned.

"Could you really?" Dom asked. A cocky eyebrow rose.

"Yeah." Letty challenged.

"Okay, then, let's race" Dom pushed Letty's feet off of his lap and stood up. He offered his hand to her but she pushed it away and stood up on her own.

_Meanwhile on the other side of town…_

"Egypt! How were the races tonight?" Johnny Tran asked his protégé. The Hispanic woman with the bright green eyes and long hair stood in front of Tran with her arms crossed over her chest. She grimaced.

"Dominic Toretto and his team took home thirty-six thousand dollars tonight." Egypt stated.

"He…he beat you?" Tran asked. He was upset and she knew this but she would not back down.

"Of course he did. It's Dominic Toretto! He's the king of these streets." Egypt took off her leather racer jacket and threw it on the sofa damn near knocking over a bottle of Grey Goose.

Tran slammed his glass of cognac onto the glass table that sat in front of him. He was truly irritated now. Life was okay when Dom and his girlfriend were gone and Tran could play the rest of the team like an instrument. Now that Dom was back, life was going to be a little bit more difficult for him and Tran did NOT like difficult. Egypt could understand that. After all, Tran dropped out of school in the tenth grade and the times that he did go to class, he never paid attention. The guy was an idiot!

Tran seemed to think about something intently for a moment before stating, "Hmm. You race tomorrow night and every other night until you beat Dominic Toretto."

Egypt rolled her eyes and looked at Tran as if to say "Get a life!" She held her tongue instead.

"Do you have like a personal grudge against this guy? What has he done to make you so mad?"

"Never mind that. You race." Tran said.

Egypt turned away from Tran and walked to the bar in his house to make her a drink. She was in dire need of a tequila and tonic and she was just going to keep pouring and pouring and pouring until her arms got tired. Working for Tran was not as extravagant as he'd made her think it was going to be.

_Back at the house…_

"This is ridiculous guys!" Mia said. She and Brian stood in the middle of the street with Letty in her car on one side and Dom in his on the other.

"Just mark it!" Dom yelled from the driver's window.

"Fine! Start line is the finish line. Down to the train tracks and back!" Mia shouted back. "Ready. Set. Go!" At her call, Letty and Dom shot off past them and into dark night.

Dom looked over at Letty for a split second to see if she had been looking at him too while they were racing. Letty's focus was completely on the road and her concentration was on beating him. Dom knew that Letty would never forgive him if he LET her win so he was going to compete with her as if she were just another racer.

Though it appeared that Dom was charging forward, Letty pushed her foot down on the gas and her car lurched ahead of Dom's. She was not going to let him win. Dom pushed let his last NOS tank of the night go and as soon as he did it, he knew that he would regret that later on.

That night at the races, Letty hadn't used either of her NOS tanks. When Letty saw Dom used his, she laughed out loudly and sped up trying to keep as close behind him as she could. They both sped across the train tracks and easily made fast and furious U-turns and sped back towards the house.

Dom cursed at himself. He and Letty raced head to head with Letty gripping the lead every so often. As the neared the house, Letty let loose a NOS tank and sped to the finish line with Dom right behind her.

Brian, Mia, Vince, Leon, and Jesse all cheered as they watched Letty make a U-turn and drive back down to the house. She parked in the driveway and got out of the car. Mia ran to her and hugged her. They all laughed as they watched Dom slam his car door closed and walked up the steps to the house.

"Aww come on Dom! Don't be that way just 'cause you got beat by a gir—Letty!" Leon laughed. He and Vince gave Letty high-fives and she smirked. Whoever said a girl shouldn't beat her boyfriend at his favorite sport?

"Okay okay guys, I have to go make him feel like a man now." Letty smiled. She waved good night to them as she ran up the steps and into the house.

"Dom!" She yelled. He wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen and she knew he didn't go into the garage. Letty ran up the stairs and opened the door to his room to find Dom lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_**Chapters 9 & 10 Are On Their Way.!**_

_**-LettyToretto**_


	9. Double Or Nothing!

_**Chapter 9**_

"Dom?" Letty said quietly. She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Dom glanced over at her and then looked back up at the ceiling.

Letty sighed. "Boys and their toys." She kicked off her leather boots and lay in bed beside him. Dom pulled her towards him and put his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to hurt you ego." Letty said.

"Well," he sounded muffled with his face still in her neck, "now, you have to stroke my ego and make me feel like a man again."

Letty rolled her eyes and smiled. She rubbed Dom's head as he kissed her neck.

"Yo! We got mad problems down here, Dom!" Leon said, knocking on Dom's door. Dom put his face in the pillow, defeated.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Dom laughed. Letty grinned and shrugged as she got up to open the door.

"What's up, Leon?" Letty asked, leaning against the door.

"Uh, Dom? There's a hot chick at the door named Egypt. She says she needs to speak with you. She said it's urgent." Leon stated. He moved back a few steps in case Letty decided to punch him for being the messenger.

"Who the hell is Egypt?" Letty and Dom asked at the same time. Leon simply shrugged his shoulders and walked back down the steps. Dom hopped out of bed, grabbed Letty's hand and walked down the stairs together.

"You?" Dom asked as he walked to the door. He opened the screen door and stepped out onto the porch, still holding Letty's hand.

"Yeah. Me. Look, my name is Egypt Navarro."

"Look, kiddo, we don't do refunds and we don't do rematches. So, if you want to race me again, it'll be six large tomorrow night." Dom told her.

"It's not about that. It's about Johnny Tran. Look, I used to work for him and he was going to make me race you until I won."

"Wait, _used to_ work for Tran or _still_ work for Tran?" Letty interjected.

"Used to. As in, not anymore. Anyway, listen, I know everything there is to know about Johnny Tran's operation and how he plans on winning race wars in two weeks. The money that you owe him is crucial to him getting the parts that he needs from Japan." Egypt said.

"So, why are you telling us?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe, join up. You know, work for you instead of Johnny. I mean, life was good working for him and all, but it's becoming too much."

"So, let me get this straight. Johnny Tran, who by the way is like our arch nemesis, has worked you too hard and now you want to join our team to beat him at Race Wars? Is that about right?" Letty asked.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Egypt admitted. Letty looked at Dom who shrugged.

"She's the wife. It's her call." Dom said, pointing to Letty. He knew better than to invite any woman onto the team without Letty's permission.

"I don't know. No offense Asia or whatever the hell your name is. But I don't trust you yet. I mean, what's to stop you from joining our team, cutting our breaks or tampering with our NOS tanks, just so Tran can win Race Wars?" Letty asked.

"It's Egypt. And I know it's going to be hard for you to understand that but it's the truth. Look, I can help you get Johnny the money that you owe him." Egypt replied. She looked as if she genuinely wanted to help. Letty could tell she was young. No older than seventeen or eighteen at the most.

After a few minutes of deliberation, Letty sighed and looked at Egypt.

"Tomorrow morning. 10 am sharp. Be here and be warned that this is only an audition. A test run, if you will." Letty told her. Egypt's eyes widened and she sincerely thanked Letty over and over.

"Seriously, kid, it's not that serious." Letty said. Egypt calmed down and thanked Letty again and headed back to her car.

"Let, you trust her?" Dom asked as they watched the teenager pull off.

"I'm not sure. But tomorrow, we watch her like a hawk in the garage." Letty said. Second-guessing herself, Letty and Dom walked back into the house. The entire team had been waiting by the door to hear the entire conversation. When Dom and Letty walked in, they all hurried away, pretending to act casually.

"Vince, you'll watch her in the garage tomorrow. Leon, you take Vince's place working on the Civic. Letty and I will take Leon's place and still do our own work. Mia if you have time between customers at the shop, you can come and help the new girl. O'Conner and Jesse need to finish up the GT-500 and then work on some new designs for the Civics." Dom ordered.

"Dom, we don't know this girl from a can of paint."

"Vince don't start with me. Just do it!" Dom said. He was feeling a bit irritated and he looked at Letty for support.

"Let's go upstairs and you give me a massage." Letty said.

"Let, I'm trying to argue with Vince right now." Dom admitted.

"How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" Letty pulled on his shirt and walked towards the steps. Dom gave in to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Say good night to everyone." She told him. He waved good night and everyone waved back. As they walked upstairs, Dom and Letty could hear everybody chuckling and mocking them.


	10. Double Lovin!

_**Chapter 10**_

The next morning at exactly ten a.m. sharp, the team heard a car rushing into a parking space. They looked up from their work in time to see Egypt hop out of her car. Letty wiped her dirty hands on a rag and handed it to Dom. Egypt walked into the garage smiling as if she'd just won the lottery.

Vince leaned over to Leon and whispered, "What's with the smiling?"

Leon shrugged and put his head back under the hood of the car. Egypt shook Letty's hand and then Dom's. Dom gave her orders for the day and then introduced Vince to Egypt.

"Vince, here, is going to oversee your work today. If he says do something over, you re-do it. No questions asked. Understood?" Dom asked.

"Yes." Egypt agreed.

"All right. Well then, let's get to work." Dominic and Letty went back to work on the unfinished Civic.

Vince surely watched Egypt all day. He actually couldn't help it. Egypt was gorgeous. She wore extremely short, tight black shorts and a white tank top. She somehow managed to tie her ultra-long hair up into a loose bun. Egypt didn't mind getting her hands dirty and before lunch, she'd had grease and oil stains on her hands, face and legs.

"All right, lunch time guys!" Mia said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked next door to the shop and sat at the counter. Mia served them their sandwiches and beers and then sat down with them.

"So, how's our new girl, V?" Mia asked as if Egypt wasn't sitting at the counter.

"She's actually pretty good. I think she was born to work on cars, man." Vince said. Egypt smiled at Vince's approval.

"Thanks." she replied.

After lunch, the team…and Egypt, went back to work on the cars. They worked hard until it was time to close up the garage.

"Tonight, you're racing for us?" Vince asked Egypt.

They were cleaning up their stations and wiping their hands off on a rag. Egypt pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and shrugged, smiling at Vince. She'd noticed how Vince was looking at her all day but she couldn't complain. She'd been admiring him as well.

From across the room, it looked as Vince and Egypt were flirting. Letty and Dom looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Letty leaned up and Dom kissed her lips.

"Our little Vince is growing up." Letty joked.

Dom laughed and he and Letty walked out of the garage.

"Oh, Egypt!" Letty turned around and looked at the young girl. Egypt turned to look at Letty.

"You race tomorrow night. We have to take a look under your hood and see what we can do to it." Letty told her.

"Okay." Egypt smiled. Vince bumped fists with her.

_**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm writing in class!**_


	11. Double Dancing!

_**Chapter 11**_

That night, Dom and the team only took home thirty thousand dollars that evening. Leon didn't have his head on shoulders and he'd made a turn too wide.

After the races, Dominic and Letty decided that they should all go to a club. After telling Brian and Mia, everyone else had decided to go as well. Dom extended an invitation to Egypt who said she'd be there after she went home and changed.

"Do you know where Club LaMonica is?" Vince asked her.

Egypt shook her head. "No." she admitted.

"Well, I'll follow you and wait for you. After you change, I'll lead you to the club." Vince offered.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Egypt replied.

_At the club…_

LaMonica was home to more than two dozen extravagantly designed king-sized beds on three different levels, all with their own themes.

Dom half-sat and half-lie on the bed with his back against the headboard. Letty sat between his legs and they were kissing, hardly coming up for air.

As the house music pumped through the sound system, the people in the Club LaMonica felt the bass flow through their bodies.

Brian and Mia were in the bed next to Letty and Dom's. They sat cross-legged, facing each other. Brian's strong hands were around Mia's waist and her hands held his face as a passionate kiss enveloped them.

They were oblivious to anyone and everything except what they were doing. The sheer canopy lining kept the intimate scenes between every couple hidden from the rest of the club. The only hint of what was happening behind the sheer lining was the silhouettes caused by the rhythm-synced strobe lights.

When Vince and Egypt entered the club, Egypt's eyes got wide. She'd never been to Club LaMonica but she had heard rumors of what it was like. The house music made her want to dance. Vince, however, pulled her over to the bar and they ordered drinks.

After receiving Egypt's tequila and tonic and Vince's Corona, Vince yelled to be heard over the music.

"We have a reserved section upstairs."

Egypt gave him a confused look. She assumed he meant a spot for just her and him. Seeing her expression in the colored strobe lights, Vince explained.

"We come here often. They reserve a section for the team!" He yelled. Egypt smiled and nodded in understanding. They both laughed and Vince put his hand on the small of her back to lead her up the stairs and onto the second level of the club.

Once finding Dom and the rest of the team, Vince and Egypt sat on one of the beds and tried to talk over the music. Vince pulled the canopy back and tied it so Egypt wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Egypt smiled. Vince was proving to be a real gentleman.

"So, this club has rules. Sex is prohibited; oral or otherwise! And those who break the rules are thrown out!" Vince told her.

"How do they regulate such a large club?"

"Decoys! They have workers who pretend to be club-goers just having fun but really they go around checking." Vince explained. Egypt nodded again and sipped her drink.

"Wanna hit the dance floor?" Egypt asked Vince.

"Sure." Vince said. They got up and hit the dance floor with Leon. Leon had some small blonde chick kissing all over him. She was clearly drunk. Even Jesse was on the dance floor with a set of twins dancing on him.

Tonight was going to be _full _of surprises!


	12. Double Naughty!

_**Chapter 12**_

Egypt and Vince hit it off immediately and before long, they were dancing closer and closer together and laughing. Vince knew that he'd have to get and keep his act together if he was going to impress Egypt. Knowing her for a day, somehow he had her all figured out. She wasn't going to take his bullshit and that was for sure.

_On the second floor…_

Dom and Letty were still kissing intently. The sexual chemistry between the two of them seemed to get thicker and thicker with each passing second. You could damn near cut the tension with a knife.

"Letty…"Dom said. That's all he had to say. Letty knew that he wanted exactly what she wanted too. The couple had to slow down or else they'd be kicked out of the club!

Letty cleared her throat and Dom rubbed his head and suggested that they go dance. Letty agreed and they headed to the dance floor.

"Letty!" Egypt gasped and pulled Letty to her. She and Letty laughed and danced together to the club's recent house music. To Dom and Vince, it appeared that Letty and Egypt were experiencing a "faux lesbian dance". Egypt, however, was telling Letty something in her ear.

"Let, I really like Vince." Egypt told her loud enough to be heard over the music but quiet enough that Vince and Dom were clueless.

"Really? That's what's up! Are you guys gonna talk?" Letty asked. Egypt shrugged and before she could respond, Dom walked up.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dom asked. Egypt just smiled and gently pushed Letty's body against Dom's.

Jesse and the twins were no longer on the floor. Instead, they were at the bar and the twins were serving him tequila shots. Leon and his drunken blonde were still, although Leon looked dead tired. He had been dancing with her for more than twenty minutes and it was as if she didn't get tired.

Suddenly, as she leaned up to pull him into a kiss, she moved away and vomited on the dance floor. The crowd, oblivious to the vomit, continued to dance.

Dom and Letty's body being pushed so close together by the other dancing bodies created a friction between them. Dom looked at Letty with a longing in his eyes. That same feeling seemingly flashed across Letty's expression at times.

Brian and Mia had stopped kissing long enough to realize that no one else was in their reserved section and they headed off to look for them. After finding them on the dance floor, Mia pulled Letty away from Dom and danced with her pretend sister. Egypt joined them and the girls had more fun with each other.

They weren't trying to stay away from their men but they had to for the sake of themselves and for the sake of not getting kicked out of the club for disobeying the rules! Letty knew if she had it her way, she and Dom would've been in the backseat of his car a half an hour ago.

Mia and Brian were just as turned on as Letty and Dom. She and Brian had already agreed that instead of going home that evening, they'd hit a hotel to keep from being disturbed. The thought of her older brother walking into her room unannounced again was a turn-off for Mia. Brian agreed wholeheartedly.

_Four hours later…_

Dom and Letty lay exhausted across his bed. He looked over at the digital alarm clock on his bed which read "5:27" in its large blue numbers. Letty was on her way to sleep with Dom right behind her.

"Babe?" Dom asked.

"Yes." Letty responded half-asleep.

"What do you think of Egypt racing for us at Race Wars?" Dom asked.

"Dominic, it's five-thirty in the morning and you're asking me what I think of Egypt?" Letty said. She didn't even have to energy to look up at him.

"Well, yeah. It was your decision to let her work at the garage. I'm asking what you think about her."

"As far as Race Wars? We'll see how she does tonight. Now," Letty said, kissing Dom's lips, "go to sleep!"

Dom smiled and held her tightly with one arm as he ran his fingers through her hair a few times. He kissed her forehead and dozed off right behind her.

The next afternoon, Dom woke up without Letty's warm body against his. There was warm air drifting from the bathroom as if she'd just gotten out of the shower. He looked at the clock and it now read "11:49". Dom sat up and looked around the room and rubbed his head.

"Let?" He called. She didn't answer so Dom got up, brushed his teeth and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There he found Mia and Letty talking over cups of coffee and breakfast.

He never pegged those two to be coffee-drinkers but if it was there, they drank it. Letty's hair was a beautiful sight; wet and curly as it fell down her back, confirming his suspicions of her getting in the shower.

"Speak of the Devil." Mia said as she noticed him.

"Talking about me?" Dom asked. He sat on a stool in front of the counter.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Letty smirked.

"Ahh, shut up." Dom joked.

"Mmm, good morning to you, mi amor." She sipped her coffee and then looked at Mia sneakily. Mia snorted and then looked at Dom.

"What? I couldn't have been that bad last night." Dom quipped.

"Oh it's not you, babe. Do you want to see something funny?" Letty inquired.

"Sure."

Dom, Letty and Mia tip-toed upstairs quietly. After reaching their destination, Letty slightly pushed open the door. Mia stuck her head in, Letty's on top of hers and Dom's rested upon Letty's. Dom's eyes widened and then Vince stirred in his sleep.

Next to him, lay Egypt covered in the sheet and nothing more…


	13. Double The Excitement!

_**Please Forgive This Short Chapter.!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

They shut the door quietly and ran back down the steps and sat in the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"Babe, you asked me what I thought of Egypt and now I'm beginning to think she's not exactly a racer chaser. But she sure does love herself some Vince." Letty told Dom. Mia laughed and Dom just shook her head.

"Well, I can't say that I didn't have any idea." Mia said.

"True. Last night at the club she told me that she had a thing for Vince. It's not surprising that they hooked up. Everyone had a very uh," Letty cleared her throat, "exciting night." Dom laughed and then stopped abruptly and looked at Mia.

"I've got a bone to pick with you. Where were-."

Mia looked at her watch. "Oh crap, I've got to go open the shop!" She hurried out of the kitchen before Dom finished his sentence. Letty smirked and poured the rest of her coffee in the sink.

"I don't know anything." She said before Dom could get any information out of her.

"Yeah, yeah." Dom said. He walked up behind Letty and turned her to face him and put his hand on her face lovingly. She closed her eyes and let the touch of his warm hand comfort her. When he touched her, it was as if everything she was worrying about, simply went away. Call it cheesy or something straight out of a movie, but Dom was her Prince Charming.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dom."

Dom held Letty close to him with his arms around her waist. Letty hugged him back with her arms around his waist and her head lying on his chest. Sometimes it was the little moments that counted. Until they were interrupted.

"Morning lovebirds!" Leon said, walking into the kitchen. Letty rolled her eyes and let go of Dom. Dom moved away and started to put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hi, Leon. Bye, Leon." Letty said. She patted him on his back as she exited the kitchen. He waved goodbye and then looked at Dom, putting his hands on his cheeks like a little kid. Dom turned around and laughed,

"What are you doing, man?"

"Just wondering what Letty sees in you, bro." Leon said. Dom threw a spoon at Leon who ducked it and it clattered on the floor next to him.

"Did you see who is in Vince's room?" Dom asked. He couldn't keep the news to himself. The details were too juicy.

"No. Who?"

"Wait for it." Dom said. "Egypt." Leon's jaw dropped and he pointed to the ceiling.

"She's up there now?"

"Yeah, man."

Leon sat where Dom sat not too long ago feeling just as stunned as he did as well. Suddenly, Leon started laughing loudly.

"That is crazy, man!" Leon said between laughs. Dom shook his head, closed the dishwasher and started it.

"Yo, what happened to that blonde chick you were with last night?" Dom asked.

"Man, Jesse got more action than I did last night. That chick was so drunk; she puked her guts out on the dance floor and then tried to kiss me. I pushed her away and walked away disgusted." Leon admitted.

"You didn't put her in a taxi and make sure she got home okay, bro?" Dom asked.

"No." Leon stated. Dom shook his head again and patted Leon on the back on his way out.

"Make sure when Vince and Egypt get up that they meet us at the garage." Dom said.

"Will do." Leon hopped off of the stool and went into the kitchen to fix a plate of the food that Mia and Letty had prepared.

_At the garage…_

Letty and Brian were already working on two new cars that were waiting for them to open up that afternoon. As soon as Dom walked in the shop, Brian turned his back and pretended to look for a tool.

"So, bro, where were you guys last night?" Dom blurted out.

"Dom, leave him alone, all right. Sheesh, he's not asking you where we were or what we were doing." Letty answered.

"Thanks, Let." Brian said. Dom glared at Letty who waved him off and went back to working on the car. His "mean look" hadn't gotten to Letty since the seventh grade. Dom walked over and took a look inside the car that Letty had been working on. It appeared that she had everything under control so Dom went and sat in the back, going over bills and such.


	14. Double Vision!

_**Chapter 14**_

"Ay yo, Dom." Letty yelled. Dom looked up from his car magazine and glanced at Letty. She quickly gestured to the garage opening with the wrench that was in her hand. Dom looked at the door and watch Egypt walking into the garage.

"It's damn near three-thirty." Letty said to no one in particular.

"Egypt, can I see you in my office?" Dom asked her.

"Yeah, sure," Egypt replied. As she walked into the back room, she began to shut the door behind her.

"Yo," Letty said, "keep the door open."

Egypt opened the door again and stood in front of Dom. Though Letty and Brian couldn't hear them, they could tell that Dom was explaining to her that she needed to make an effort to get to work a little earlier than she had that day. Letty didn't care as long as Egypt knew her plate and stayed there.

When Egypt walked out of the office, Brian walked in.

"Dom, you might want to come out here and regulate some things. I think Letty's starting to get trigger-happy." Brian told him. Dom sighed and walked with Brian into the garage.

Vince's car pulled up and Leon's car was right behind him. Jesse was in the car with Leon. Dom and Letty waited for Vince's reaction to each. However, there wasn't one.

Vince and Egypt pretended that whatever happened between the two of them never happened. Then it clicked!

They didn't think that anyone knew. They were going to keep it a secret for as long as they could. Letty looked at Dom who looked at Leon who looked back at Jesse. Jesse shrugged and pulled out his laptop.

Dom put his arm around Jesse's neck and shook him a little. "So, it seems like all the girls wanted a piece of our mad scientist last night."

"Yeah, bro, you were gettin' it in!" Vince said.

"So were you." Letty said under her breath. Brian was seemingly the only one who heard and he laughed. Letty smirked and went to try and start the car she'd been working on.

"O'Conner, go tell my sister to come over and chill with us for a few and bring back Coronas." Dom demanded. Brian wiped his hands on a dirty rag and ran next door to get Mia.

Letty shut the hood of the car, her task completed and leaned against the car with her arms folded across her chest.

"What else do we have to do?" Dom asked.

"Nothing. Once O'Conner finishes that LeBaron, we're done." Letty responded.

"When are they being picked up?" Dom inquired.

"LeBaron around four-fifteen and the Mustang by five." Letty said. Dom nodded his head.

"Good work."

Brian and Mia returned the Coronas for everyone. They all sat around talking and drinking until the LeBaron was picked up by its owner.

"Let's play a game." Mia suggested.

"What game?"

"Let's play 'I've Never'."

"Sounds good. How do you play?" Egypt asked.

"Someone makes a statement starting with 'I've never' and whoever _has_ done that specific thing takes a drink." Letty explained. Egypt smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll start." Dom said. "I've never stolen a car."

Vince, Brian and Leon drank and Letty laughed.

"Okay, okay. I have one. I've never farted and blamed it on someone else." Leon said. Everyone except Mia, Letty and Dom drank from their bottles.

"You guys are sick." Mia laughed .Letty just shook her head and Dom chuckled to himself.

"Okay, guys listen up. I've got a good one." Letty smirked. Everybody listened intently to what she had to say.

"I've never…slept with Vince." Letty stated.

There was an awkward, deep silence and no one moved for a whole minute. Until, Egypt drank from her Corona.

"Ooooohhh!" Everyone yelled and started laughing.

Egypt shook her head and her long, dark hair fell over her shoulders. She put her empty hand over her red face and laughed to herself.

"Don't worry, Egypt. It happens to the best of them." Brian laughed.

Dom sat on a stray row of back seats from cars and pulled Letty down onto his lap.

"That was a good one, baby." Dom told her.

She kissed his lips and looked back at Egypt who was staring intently at them. She looked away as Letty looked at her. Mia grabbed Egypt's arm, oblivious to her staring at Dom, and asked her if the sex was any good. Egypt smiled and nodded her head.

Letty began to get an eerie feeling about this new girl. If something went wrong…

Well, let's just say if something went wrong, Letty's reaction would _not_ be pretty.


	15. Double The Chaos!

_**Chapter 15**_

The rest of the week went pretty smooth. Egypt had begun racing for the team and by Saturday night/Sunday morning, they'd brought home a grand total of two hundred and thirty-four thousand dollars. The only needed sixteen thousand dollars to have enough to pay back Johnny Tran.

For Letty, the week was hell. She didn't know how to get rid of the feeling that something was up with Egypt. However, she let it alone until Sunday morning.

Waking up in Dom's bed as usual, Letty stretched, yawned and threw her hair up in a ponytail. Pulling one of Dom's hoodies over her head, Letty walked downstairs and saw Leon and Jesse on the couch watching something that did not even remotely interest Letty.

She was about to walk into the kitchen, when she stopped in her tracks.

Dom was standing at the counter pouring himself something to drink and Egypt was walking up behind him. She put her hands on his waist and he spun around and looked at her as if she had three eyes. She looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him.

Dom shoved her away and she practically fell against the kitchen table. Letty had had enough! She ran into the kitchen and smacked a shocked Egypt across her face. Egypt held her stinging cheek and Letty punched her dead in her jaw.

Egypt cried out in pain and Vince ran into the kitchen along with Leon and Jesse. They'd heard the impact of the smack in the living and rushed in to see what had happened. Dom was pulling Letty away from Egypt as she was about to go after her again.

"Damn, Dom! Control your woman!" Vince yelled, grabbing Egypt. He examined her face and looked at Letty.

"No, you control your woman!" Letty yelled back. Mia and Brian ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Mia looked around the room from Dom holding back a rogue Letty to Vince looking at Egypt's face. She then looked at Brian who smirked.

"Letty, _basta_!" Dominic told Letty in Italian. Letty calmed down a little. At least, she'd stopped trying to fight her way out of Dom's arms.

"Everybody just calm down." Dom said.

"What the hell happened in here?" Vince demanded.

"Vince, get her out of this house. She just came up behind me and tried to kiss me. She's lucky I didn't let Letty beat her to a bloody pulp." Dom told him.

"Yeah, right. You were probably flirting with her. Egypt is the flirty type." Vince explained.

No one could believe what they were hearing. Vince was really sticking up for Egypt. Mia looked at Brian and walked over to Egypt and Vince. She smacked Vince across his face and before Brian could get to her, she smacked Egypt too.

"I trusted you, you bitch! Get out of my house!" Mia yelled.

Then the unexpected happened.

Vince left the house with Egypt! How dare he?! His ass had some nerve after all that Dominic had done for him! Everyone in the kitchen watched them walk out of the front door together with Vince holding Egypt the entire time.

"Wow." Leon said. He chuckled to himself and walked back to the couch and sat down. "Come on, Jess, let's play Grand Theft Auto." Jesse jumped at the opportunity to play the game while Mia and the others figured everything out.

Letty looked at Dom unapologetic. Brian went and sat in a chair at the table. Mia sat on the kitchen table, crossing her legs Indian-style.

"Please, explain." Mia said. Letty turned to look at her.

"It's just like Dom said. She tried to kiss him."

"And, respectively, you had to kick her ass?" Brian asked. Mia shrugged at Brian. Letty shrugged and smirked.

"It's not funny, Letty." Dom said like a stern father. Letty's smirk fell and she spun on her heels to face him. She pointed her finger in his face and started in on him.

"How long has this been going on?" Letty accused.

"You think I had something to do with her trying to kiss me?" Dom asked. Letty squinted her eyes at him and he sighed.

"Look, this is the first time she's done something like this. But, Letty, you had to see me push her away. That was out of line." Dom said.

"Has she been flirting with you? Have you been flirting back?" Mia asked.

"No, Mia!" Dom said. He appeared genuine and he knew better than to lie to his sister or to Letty.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a little bit?" Dom asked his sister and her boyfriend. Mia and Brian got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Dom looked at Letty and she looked at him.

"Let, you gotta know that I would never hurt you like that. I love you. You know that."

"I know."

"And you love me too, right?"

"Dom, of course I do."

"So, I guess I should say this now before I lose my nerve." Dom said.

"What are you talking about?" Letty asked, confused.

Then, Dom got down on his right knee and pulled something out of his pocket…


	16. Double The Race!

_**Chapter 16**_

Letty's smiled at him and she held his face in her hands.

"Stop being silly, Dom."

"I'm not being silly, Let. I'm asking you, the girl of my dreams, the air that I breathe, my trophy, will you accept these four keys. One to my father's car, one to this house, one to my car and one to my heart?" Dom asked. He held up a key ring with four keys hooked onto it.

Letty grinned as if he'd just asked her to marry him. As she pushed stray hair behind her ear, Dom waited for her answer. She nodded her head and Dom stood up, picked her up and spun her around.

It was seemingly something straight out of the movies except Letty was in a pair of oversized gray sweatpants and Dom's giant black "_RACE OR DIE_" hoodie. Dom, however, did not seem to notice. He handed her the keys which she gratefully accepted. Life was bound to be good now. But good things are never meant to last…

_Monday morning…_

"Let's pack it up! We gotta head out before we miss the best races!" Brian yelled.

It was the first day of Race Wars in the desert. The team only had to win eight races that entire week at a two g buy-in in order to pay back Tran. That would be easy money and at the end of Race Wars, Tran would look like an ass.

Though it was only nine a.m., Brian was psyched for Race Wars. It seemed to be the only time when he was completely and utterly pumped and focused on racing. Maybe it was because the first time that he'd proven himself to Dom was at Race Wars. Although no one thought he would be celebrating. After all, he was the reason why the team had left for the Dominican Republic.

If it weren't for him investigating Dom and the team, they wouldn't have had to live on the run for a year. But he was happy and, in the end, that's all that mattered to anyone.

So, as it were, everyone pretended to be happy about getting up so early in the morning and packing up clothes and racing equipment just to make Brian happy.

"Has Vince called you?" Mia quietly asked Dom as she was putting her bags in the backseat of her car.

"No. He left a text saying to go ahead to Race Wars without him." Dom responded.

"I still can't believe that he just up and left with her!" Mia said a little too loudly.

Letty walked past them to her car, carrying three duffel bags. "Well, it was his choice." She muttered. Mia sighed and Dom just rubbed his head as usual.

"Letty, give him a break." Dom said.

"Oh, I'll give him a break all right." She replied, stuffing her bags in the trunk. Mia rolled her eyes and handed Dominic the black, zippered bag of the cash. He took it and kissed his little sister on her forehead.

"Brian and I will meet you guys at the trailer. It's lot six and trailer number seven, okay?" Mia explained.

"Yes, mom. I got it. Now, go before someone gets there and tries to take our trailer." Dom laughed.

"Yeah, right. Then, they'll have to answer to Letty." Mia smirked as she got into her car.

Before she and Brian pulled off in their cars, Dom yelled, "Hey, hey! Always wear protection! Buckle up."

Brian chuckled to himself as Mia gave Dom the finger in the rearview mirror. Then, she and Brian sped off towards the desert. Letty walked to Dom and he put his arm around her neck. Her small fingers splayed across his toned stomach. They watched Jesse and Leon drag out massive bags filled with only God knew what.

Dom looked at Letty and happiness filled his heart. It was indescribable how much he still wanted her even after so long.

_Five hours later (at Race Wars)…_

"Mia! O'Connor!" Dom yelled. "We're heading out for lunch!" Brian and Mia were about ten cars over talking to Hector and Edwin who'd only come to see the races. Apparently, Hector really was going to try and go legit, so this week, he was just a spectator.

"We're staying, Dom! Suki and Tej are racing next!" Mia yelled back. Dom nodded his head and got into the passenger seat of Letty's car. She backed out of the parking spot and headed off to the nearest food joint that they could find. Leon and Jesse, in separate cars, followed.

**Dom's POV**

_Damn, Letty looks good driving. She's got one hand at the bottom of the wheel and one hand on the gearshift and she's leaned back against the seat as if she's not bothered by anything. You can tell she's been driving for years. Nothing's fazing her right now. She's in her zone._

_At the stoplight, she has her arm on the window and she's resting her head on her hand, waiting for it to change green. She looked at me for a split second before smiling. _

_I smiled back and all of the want and love that I'd been feeling for the past few days flashed across her face. At this very moment, I know. That's it, I just know._

**End of Dom's POV**


	17. Double The Adrenaline!

_**Chapter 17**_

At lunch, Leon, Jesse, Dom and Letty ate and talked.

"Dom, where do you think Vince is?" Jesse asked.

"I dunno, man. He left me a text on my phone this morning saying that we could go to Race Wars without him." Dom explained.

Letty scoffed. "We were going to come anyway, with or without him."

"Ease up, Let. He's just confused right now. He must really like this girl if he's willing to give up family, you know? I had to make a decision like that once." Dominic admitted.

"When?" Jesse asked.

_Flashback_

"_The cops are getting hungry." Dom said._

_He and Letty sat upon a boulder over-looking the ocean on a remote beach in the Dominican Republic._

"_Then I guess we're doing our jobs." Letty replied. _

_Her head rested on Dom's shoulder as they both watched the crashing waves roll onto the beach. Dom took a deep breathed in the cool, salty air._

_The sky was painted a perfect pitch black and billions of burning stars watched overhead the scene that was taking place. The campfire that other party-goers had started made Letty's skin look like warm honey and Dominic wanted nothing more than to keep her with him._

"_I'm a walking target. I don't want you around when they catch up with me." Dom stated quietly. Sadness rested heavily on his heart as Letty looked at him in disbelief._

"_Ride or die, remember?" She began. "Dom, how long have we been doing this? And now all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it's too dangerous? Come on." Letty shook her head at Dom. Her voice was full of pleas that Dom knew he couldn't give into no matter how much grief it caused him or her._

_Letty read his expression and grabbed his face in her hands lovingly._

"_We'll figure it out. We always do." She begged._

_But she knew. Just by looking at his face, Letty knew. His tear-filled eyes said it all. No matter what she said, he wouldn't change his mind. He couldn't. For her sake. _

_So she kissed him and that night, they made love as if it were to be the last time…_

_End of flashback_

Letty looked down at her lap and picked at her fingernails. That night had been the worst night of Letty's life. The same went for Dom. When she'd awaken to find him gone, her heart hurt like never before. Then, O'Conner found them in the D.R and offered them an opportunity of a lifetime: their names would be cleared from the LAPD's wanted list if they helped catch Braga.

Before they got too deep into the mission, Letty and about seven other women racers were kidnapped by members of Braga's team in order to insure that no one would double-cross him.

Letty looked up and saw Jesse was wiping his eyes. Dom had just finished telling them the story of that night. Leon's hands covered his mouth and he and Jesse listened intently. They could feel the passion, sorrow and regret in his voice as he spoke.

"Wow." Jesse said.

"That's sad. Deep, but sad." Leon replied.

Their waitress, Anne, came over with the check after Dom had signaled for her. She placed the check on the table and thanked them for eating at the establishment. Dom thanked her for her quality service and complimented her attentiveness.

Before Dom could reach into his pocket, Leon stopped him and put a crisp one hundred dollar bill in Anne's hand. The check had only come out to thirty-eight dollars and eighty-two cents.

Anne's eyes opened and Leon smiled at her.

"Whatever's left over is yours." He told her. She smiled and graciously thanked him.

"No problem. My mother used to be a waitress when I was a kid. I know how hard it is to make decent wages and tips around here." Leon smiled.

_Meanwhile back at Race Wars…_

Mia had just finished telling Hector and Edwin why they hadn't seen Vince drive up with them. Hector had noticed and Mia didn't mind sharing the story with Hector. Hell, he was practically family as well!

Suddenly, Mia's jaw dropped and she grabbed Brian's arm to get his attention. After Suki and Tej's races, Mia and Brian had been sitting outside of Hector's trailer with Edwin and Hector and their racer-chaser sluts.

Hector, Edwin and Brian all looked over in the direction of Mia's gaze. Then…their jaws dropped!

Dom and Letty pulled up and parked in front of their trailer followed by Leon and Jesse. Mia knew that Letty was seeing exactly what she was seeing when she grabbed Dom's arm and pointed in the middle of the crowd that had gathered.

Johnny Tran stood propped against his car as everyone crowded around and stood in awe of the gorgeous vehicle. Behind Tran's car was another; a bright green one. Leaned against the side of the car was Egypt!

Behind Egypt's car was a dark blue one and leaning against this amazing car was….

_VINCE!_


	18. Double Fck!

_**Chapter 18**_

Dom's nostrils flared and his breathing got heavier. His jaw tightened and everyone though he'd pop a blood vessel.

Letty saw his hands tighten into large fists. She tried to stop him when he started walking over to Vince, but he was too strong for her.

"Dom!" Letty yelled after him.

Dom didn't turn around. He kept going towards Vince. When Dom reached Vince, he cocked back and punched Vince dead in his chest. And Vince's face turned from anger to agony.

Tran's two flunkies held Dom back as he yelled at Vince.

"We were family, man! Family! How could you choose that bitch over us?!" Dom yelled.

He pushed Tran's men away from him and walked off to an unknown destination. Letty, Mia and Brian called after him but he kept walking. Before Letty could run after him, Leon grabbed her arm.

"Just let him go. He has to think." Leon said.

Jesse put his arm on her shoulder and they all walked into the trailer where Letty lay down on bed.

Brian and Mia came inside the trailer about five minutes later and sat in chairs. Letty sighed and put her hands on her stomach while she stared at the ceiling.

"Let, don't stress it. Dom just needs time to think. That's all." Mia said reassuringly.

Letty simply shrugged and picked at her fingernails. Mia sighed and looked at Brian as if to say "help!" Brian shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in surrender.

"This is a lady problem. We're gonna go try to find Dom." Brian said. He kissed Mia's forehead and left the trailer. Leon and Jesse followed him.

Mia rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Letty in the bed.

"Mia, he knows that I hate when he just walks away like that. He's not helping anyone, including himself." Letty told Mia.

"Dom's a man of pride. You know that better than me and I'm his sister." Mia replied.

Letty sat up against the headboard and looked at Mia with sad eyes.

"Just give him some time. Okay?" Mia said.

Letty shrugged and then said, "Yo, what is _wrong _with Vince?" Letty asked.

"I don't know. But he'd better figure it out before he loses us for good. He better figure it out before he loses _Dom _for good." Mia said. Letty nodded.

"Well, Brian, Jesse and Leon are going to look for Dom. I will go put some stuff on the grill for when they get back and _you_," Mia told her, "need to get some rest."

Letty nodded again. Mia patted Letty's leg, got up and left the trailer. Letty slid back down and got under the covers. Before long, sleep overcame her.

_Two hours later…_

"Wake up, Let. Wake up!" Mia gently shook Letty's shoulder.

Letty woke up to see Dom's arm wrapped around her. She turned over and he was lying with his head propped on his hand with his elbow on the pillow.

He was looking at her and smiling. Watching her sleep was his most favorite thing to do. He said it was the second best thing to watching her while she was awake.

Letty leaned up and kissed his lips and he pulled her close to him in a warm embrace. It felt good to be in his arms and Dom loved having her there.

"Don't mean to be rude and upset this whole reunion here but there's something about to go down." Brian said, running into the trailer.

"I was about to tell them." Mia replied.

"Well, go ahead. Quick!" Brian urged.

"Okay, well, first there's food in the microwave for you two when you want it." Mia started.

"Mia!" Brian yelled.

Mia smirked and continued, "But, right now, Suki is racing Egypt. We just thought you guys wanted to know."

"Buy-in?" Letty asked, rubbing her eyes.

Mia shook her head. "Pink slips."

Letty looked at Dom and they both jumped up and out of bed. Mia led them out of the trailer and Dom stood on the steps of the trailer in order to see over the crowd.

Mia and Letty climbed onto the roof of Letty's car to see the race over the drunken bastards that they called spectators.

In less than sixty seconds, Suki owned the pink slips to Egypt's car and Egypt was beyond pissed. Before getting out of the car, Egypt turned on the NOS. When she stepped out, Egypt lit a cigarette.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see how Egypt would react. She appeared extremely calm for a situation such as this one. No one even batted an eyelash. Not even Egypt.

After walking a safe distance from the car, Egypt flicked the lit cigarette into the car and watched as the NOS-filled car exploded and became engulfed in blue flames.


	19. Double Scheming!

_**Chapter 19**_

The crowd watched in silence for a few moments as the bright green car burned in pale blue flames. An emergency team ran out to the burning car and extinguished the fire.

Egypt could not have cared less. She walked away from the crowd and into her trailer.

"That was a bitch ass move!" Hector yelled

As soon as Hector said that, the crowd of racers erupted. They were talking about how much of a sore loser Egypt had been.

Suki, who'd rejoined Tej at the start line, was pacing back and forth. She was more than infuriated. Egypt owed her a car and Suki was going to get it one way or another.

"Calm down, Suki. You're gonna get your car. Don't worry." Tej reassured her.

Letty looked at Dom, who was still standing on the steps of the trailer. His hands were in the pockets of his black linen pants. With his black tank top, Dom looked like he could be voted the sexiest many alive.

Dom looked back at Letty and shrugged his shoulders. He gestured for her and Mia to come back to the trailer. Letty tapped Mia's shoulder and told her that they should go see what Dominic wanted. She and Mia hopped off the car and walked back over to the trailer steps.

"Mia, we have the money to pay Tran. We just need a plan." Dom told her.

"Why don't we just talk to Vince first and then-."

"No! No Vince! He's already caused enough problems. There's no way." Letty interjected.

"Letty's right. Look, as mad as I am at Vince, we may have a way to change his mind as to what he's doing right now." Dom explained.

"What did you have in mind?" Letty asked.

"Okay, here's the plan." Dom replied.

He, Letty and Mia got the entire team over to the trailer and told them the plan. Everyone had their own parts in the scheme and would have to play them extremely well.

Two days later, Wednesday morning at nine-thirty sharp, the plan was put into motion.

Dominic and his team sat under a lawn tent to avoid burning in the blazing California sun. A rectangular table, as it were, was placed under the tent.

As if he were the Godfather himself, Dominic sat at the very end of the table. He was leaning back in his chair with his right calf resting on his left knee and his hands were folded as his elbows rested on either side of the lawn chair.

Letty sat on the right of him with her hands folded on the table. Leon sat on his left and Jesse sat next to him. Mia sat next to Letty and Brian stood behind Dom's chair as if he were a bodyguard.

At quarter to ten, Tran and his posse walked up to the Godfather-esque set up and sat at the opposite end of the table. His posture was tense yet graceful as Egypt sat on his right and Lance sat on his left. Vince stood behind Tran's chair as Brian did Dom's.

It wasn't Vince's intention to look as if he were protecting Tran. He just wanted to make sure that if anyone on Toretto's team leaped over the table at him, he could get away fast enough.

However, to Dominic and the rest of the gang, he looked as if he didn't want any harm to come to Tran. For they resented him even more.

Tran spoke first.

"I wonder why you'd call a meeting in which you'd need Egypt or Vincent to be present." He started.

"Let's just call it…insurance." Dom replied.

The Godfather mob boss act that they were both putting on was ridiculous. Mia rolled her eyes and Jesse smirked.

Tran nodded his head. "Ahh. Insurance. Yes."

"Insurance for what?" Egypt demanded.

"Relax, E. Don't get so worked up." Letty said. Her voice was dripping with annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to hop over the table and smack the green eye shadow off of Egypt's face.

Egypt's scowl deepened yet remained not so frightening. For she was too beautiful and her voice and features appeared too young to be taken seriously.

It was Letty's turn to roll her eyes/

Enough out of you two." Dom said calmly.

"Do you have the money that you owe me?" Tran asked.

"Yes. But first, there's a matter of a car owed to a friend of ours. She was supposed to get Egypt's. However, your girl seems to be a bit of a sore loser." Dom stated.

"Fuck you!" Egypt spat.

"Ha! Tú desea, puta!" Letty spat back.

"Enough!" Dom and Johnny yelled at the same time.

After Letty and Egypt stopped, Tran snapped his fingers. Lance, who'd been seemingly useless up to this point, put a set of keys into Tran's hand.

"I though you might ask. So, we've prepared a car especially for Suki. Nothing illegal; all new parts overnight from Tokyo. There's at least ten grand in it to match what was in Egypt's car. Plus, we added NOS." Tran said.

He slid the keys down the table and they were stopped by Vince's hand. He'd walked quickly enough to the middle of the table to catch the keys in time.

"What are you doing?" Egypt asked him.

Vince looked at Dom who looked back at Vince.

"I wouldn't give that car to Suki if I were you." Vince said.

Dom nodded and considered what Vince was saying.

"That's much obliged. Mia," Dom said, "give him the money."

Mia went into her large handbag and pulled out the black bag with the money and slid it down the table, past Vince's hand, to Tran.

"Keep the money. Keep the car and keep him too." Dom replied, gesturing to Vince.

Vince's facial expression flashed from shock to sadness.

"Let's go." Dom said.

Mia, Jesse, Leon and Letty slid their chairs back and got up to leave.

"Nice doing business with you." Johnny Train said while counting the money.

"Dom!" Vince called after him. "Dom! Dom!"

Dom simply shook his head and kept walking.

_**Translations:**_

"_Tú desea, puta!" –_** "You wish, bitch!"**


	20. Just A Double!

_**Chapter 20**_

Letty sat on Dom's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. They were all back at the Toretto house and had chosen to not finish Race Wars this year.

Dom's plan had been executed perfectly so far. He'd been banking on Vince's response during the "sit-down". He had to make sure that Vince still wanted to be a part of the family. Vince was sure to come back home soon knowing that Dom was truly upset with him.

"So, what now?" Mia asked.

"We wait." Dom replied.

"For what?" Jesse inquired.

"Vince." Dom said.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Leon asked.

"He will. He has to. If not, then he must not want to be a part of this family and we will go on about our lives without him." Dom said.

"Babe, I know you want this to work but it's a long shot. You know that and we know that but I'm with you one-hundred percent." Letty said. She rubbed his head and he held her close to him.

"I know Let, but as far as I'm concerned, Vince is going to knock on that door any second now. I have to believe that." Dom responded.

As Letty opened her mouth to speak, almost as if on cue, there was a weak knock at the door.

When they opened the door, the first thing the spotted was a pair of steel-toe combat boots.

"Vince! Are you all right, man?!" Dom yelled.

Vince was half-sitting and half-laying on porch. His back was against the brick wall and he was holding his side. Vince's face was bloody and his expression of agony explained everything. The hand that he held pressure on his wound was bloody as well.

Dom leaned over and knelt down on the porch beside Vince. He put Vince's arm around his neck and helped him up with Brian and Leon's help.

Letty held the door open and Mia gasped when she saw Vince. She quickly ran upstairs to the hall closet, grabbed the first aid kit and ran back down.

"In the kitchen. Come on." Mia said.

They hurriedly ushered Vince into the kitchen and sat him in a chair. Mia sat the first aid kit down and ran back out of the room quickly to get the sewing kit.

Letty shut and locked the screen and front door. Meanwhile, Dom rushed past Letty with a sawed off shotgun over his shoulder. He looked out the front window and then walked past Letty again.

Letty grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"Relax baby."

"Let, I can't." Dom said. He looked as if he was going crazy.

"Baby, you'll worry yourself to death." Letty said. She held his hand and looked into his eyes.

Suddenly there was a piercing scream from the kitchen.

"Mia." Dom said.

Letty and Dom raced to the kitchen.

"Mia, are you all right?" Dom asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine," Mia said, "It's the pansy over here. I'm trying to clean his wound."

Mia was leaning over, cleaning Vince's stab wound with alcohol on a gauze pad. After cleaning it, Mia began stringing thread through a needle.

"It's not deep enough to have hit any organs. So, I'm just gonna stitch it up." Mia said expertly.

"What happened, Vince?" Leon asked.

"I got fucked up. What does it look like?" Vince responded.

Mia plucked his wound and Vince winced in pain.

"Ow! Sorry. Tran's man Lance and his brother beat me to a bloody pulp."

"Because you told us about the car?" Brian asked.

"That and I told Johnny that his mom's sushi was bad." Vince laughed.

Mia and Letty snorted. Dom shook his head and chuckled.

"So, why'd they stab you?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I pulled a knife on Lance's brother just before Lance clocked me one. The knife fell out of my hand and we were wrestling for it. Before I knew it, the knife was in and out of my abdomen and then on the floor." Vince explained.

"So, my next question is gonna sound mean but what the fuck is that smell, bro?" Brian asked.

"Oh, yeah, after they shoved me into the backseat of a car, they stopped and threw me in a Dumpster too. Behind a fucking Japanese restaurant." Vince said.

No one could stop from laughing at this point. Vince's story was beyond comical despite the wound that Mia was stitching up.

"All right, go ahead, laugh it up." Vince said.

"You deserved it after dissing your family for that bitch." Letty replied. She was standing between Dom's legs and the back of her head was against Dom's chest as he sat on the kitchen counter.

"I know, man. I'm really, truly sorry for that. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Vince said.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, you rest. We all rest." Dom said. He leaned down and whispered something in Letty's ear. Letty's eyes widened and a grin appeared.

"Uhh, good night guys. We're gonna call it a night." Letty said. She and Dom headed off and the rest of the team stayed to hear the entire story.


	21. Double the Engagements Part I

_**Chapter 21**_

Laughter ran from the breakfast table as Mia's delicious food was devoured and Vince's story was told and retold.

"Look, man, we've got a plan to get Tran off of the streets for good. But we need your help to do it." Dom said.

"What do you mean off the streets?" Vince inquired.

"I mean, like, out of the racing scene for good."

"Hmm." Vince pondered on the idea of a race where you're not worried about the other driver being one of Tran's men.

"Let's do it." Vince answered.

"Of course, we're not narcing on him. We just need to get him out of our hair." Dom replied.

"Okay. Let's get it done." Brian said.

After Dom and the team told Vince of their plan, everyone agreed on what they had to do, including Vince.

After breakfast, there was nothing really to do. They'd planned on being gone all week and weekend for Race Wars so they'd put a sign on the garage saying they were on vacation and would be back the following Monday. Thus, there wasn't any business to take care of.

"We should go on a picnic today." Mia suggested.

After getting various looks from her family, Mia rolled her eyes and explained.

"We need to at least pretend to be a normal family." Mia said "You know, do normal stuff that won't end up taking us to court of jail."

Dom suddenly had an idea. A picnic would be perfect. They could drive down to San Francisco and relax at the park. It would also be the perfect spot for what he wanted to say to Letty.

"I agree." Dom responded. "I actually couldn't agree more. For lunch, we should go on a picnic."

Mia smiled, glad that her big brother supported her idea.

"Sounds good to me, bro." Brian agreed.

Mia kissed his lips and smiled. Vince, Leon and Jesse reluctantly agreed.

"Well, it'll take us away from our video games, but I guess we can play catch." Leon said.

Jesse and Vince nodded their heads. Mia squealed in excitement. Letty looked at Dom and smiled. Brian smiled and Mia who clasped her hands together and sighed like a pep squad cheerleader.

"Well then, it's settled. Now, I think we can watch a movie or two before lunch." Mia said.

"Are you making sandwiches, Mia?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, why? I can throw some stuff on the grill if you'd like." Mia told him.

"Umm, yeah. I'll help." Dom said.

He tapped Letty's leg. She was sitting between his legs on the floor, playing a video game with Jesse. Her back was leaned against Dom's front.

"Babe…" she whined. Not only was she comfortable but she also didn't want to move or else she'd start losing the game.

"Pause it." Dom suggested. Letty sighed, rolled her eyes, and paused the game. She stood up so that Dom could get up and plopped back down to continue the game with Jesse.

Dom and Mia walked into the kitchen. As Mia began taking cold cuts out of the fridge and freezer, Dom gently grabbed her arm and looked her.

"What's up, Dom? What's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Is it bad? Tell me, Dom. You're scaring me." Mia told him.

Dom pulled a small black box from his pocket and handed it to Mia. As she opened it, he spoke.

"I want to ask Letty to marry me." Dom said nervously.

Mia screamed loudly as she jumped into her brother's arms. He laughed and she hoppd down to examine the ring.

"Can I take it out?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I actually want you to read the inscription." Dom said excitedly.

Mia took the gold ring out of the tiny black box and held it up. The princess cut ring held eight VVS cut diamonds and was fourteen karat gold. On the inside was the inscription, "_20% Angel, 80% Devil. Siempre." _

"Aww!" Mia squealed. "Dom! This is absolutely gorgeous."

"Do you think she'll like it?" Dom asked.

Mia couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Her brother, Dominic Alexander Toretto, was actually nervous. The way he stood with his hands in his pockets and head down simply screamed love-struck teenager.

"I think she'll adore it." Mia responded. Dom sighed a sigh of relief and Mia put the ring back in its case and gave it back to Dom.

"So, today? At the picnic?" Mia asked.

Dom nodded and Mia smiled.

"Are you nervous as hell?"

"More than anything!" Dom laughed. "It's amazing that after all these years, I'm still crazy about her."

Mia smiled and they began preparing the food.


	22. Double the Engagements Part II

_**Chapter 22**_

"All right. All right, guys. A toast." Mia said, holding up her Snapple.

The team got quiet and turned their attention to Mia.

"To family." Mia said.

"To family." They all said in unison. As they touched bottles with each other, a familiar feeling fell over them.

"Okay, now I have something to say and if I don't say it now, I'm gonna lose my nerve." Dom said.

Mia got giddy as Dom stood up and stepped off of the blanket and pulled Letty up with him.

"Letty, you're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Dom got down on his right knee and took the black box out of his pocket.

Letty's hands flew up to her mouth to muffle her scream and her eyes got wide and teary. Dom opened the box and Letty's eyes got wider and tears began to fall down her face.

"Will you marry me?" Dom asked.

Letty was so shocked and Dom took her speechlessness as hesitance.

"Let, you gotta answer the man!" Mia exclaimed.

Letty nodded her head yes and Dom took her left hand. After he placed the ring on it, Dom stood up and picked Letty up as she held his face and kissed him.

The rest of the team the surrounding people who'd witnessed the event, clapped and smiled at the happy couple.

Dom held onto Letty and put her face in his neck.

"Baaabe…" She whined, tears still falling.

"Yeeees…" He mocked her and held her tighter.

Mia looked at Brian. "You're next mister." She joked. Brian smiled at Mia.

"Of course, babe." He said.

Brian looked at Dom and told him, "See what you're doing. You're corrupting her mind."

Mia and Dom laughed and Brian kissed her cheek.

"Let's play some catch." Vince said. He grabbed the football that he'd brought and Leon, Jesse, Brian and Dom were all in.

Mia and Letty cleaned up the dishes and put everything back into the picnic basket. They sat on the picnic blanket and talked excitedly while watching the guys play catch with each other.

"Letty, you're getting married." Mia said.

"Tell me about it. God, Mia, this was honestly a shock. Did you know?"

"Of course I knew. Well, actually, you know my brother. He didn't tell me until this morning." Mia said.

"So, he picked the ring out by himself?" Letty asked in disbelief.

"Of course. He asked me if I thought you'd like it."

"I do, Mia. I really really do." Letty said.

"And now all we have to do is find the perfect colors and dresses."

Letty rolled her eyes. "First, we have to set a date, Mia. I'll leave you to the rest."

"Somehow, I know you'll regret saying that." Mia said. They laughed and Mia pushed her hair out of her face. She looked down and played with her fingers.

"Mia, don't worry. Brian's the one." Letty said. Mia looked up with a broad smile on her face and laughter in her eyes.

"I know." She said.

"Heads up, Let!" Brian yelled. Letty looked up just in time to put her hands up and catch the stray football. She threw it back to Brian and looked at Dome.

He was staring at her. He bit his bottom lips nervously and gestured, with his head, to Letty. She told Mia she'd be right back. She got up and ran to Dom, putting her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the edge of the park where the grass met the San Francisco bay.

Dom held her hand in his and Letty leaned her head against his arm. They watched the ducks swim around.

Letty saw a little boy about three years old, throwing bread crumbs into the water to feed to ducks. He giggled hysterically when the ducks ate the little crumbs. He pointed excitedly for his grandmother to watch as well. She picked him up and kissed the wiggling toddler's cheek and he looked content.

Letty smiled and then Dom spoke.

"You're my heart." He stated.

"And you're mine." She responded.

"Siempre?"

"Siempre."


	23. Double the Relaxation!

_**Chapter 23**_

Time seemed to fly by that day. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and Dom and Letty were still by the water. They'd spent all day sitting on a wrought-iron bench just talking.

Pike, the adorable little boy that Letty saw feeding the ducks, had taken quite a liking to her. He was a bouncy toddle and smiled at everything Letty said. His cute dimples were as deep as the ocean and his eyes were a brilliant green.

Letty had gotten him more bread crumbs to feed to ducks after his grandmother ran out. Pike "taught" Letty how to feed the ducks and it was love at first sight.

Before Dom knew it, Pike was sitting on Letty's lap playing "Patty Cake". Dom leaned over and whispered in Letty's ear.

"You never play Patty Cake with me."

"Because I'm not Jessica Rabbit." Letty smirked. *

"Letty?" Pike asked in his squeaky toddler voice.

"Yes, Pikey?" Letty responded.

"How old are you?"

Dom snorted and looked over his shoulder. From a distance, he could see Mia and his team. She and Brian were lying on the blanket and Mia was reading to him. Vince and Jesse were playing their PSPs and Leon was talking to a woman in a pair of tights, a sports bra and a track jacket. She was wheeling a baby's stroller as she jogged through the park.

Dom smirked as Leon reached into the baby's carriage and played with the child's hands. Life was good. Dom enjoyed seeing his family back together and happy.

"I'm twenty-six." Letty replied, pulling Dom's attention back to the scene.

"Wow!" Pike said as if Letty were prehistoric.

Letty laughed and Dom ruffled Pike's hair.

"All right, Pikey. Time to go. It'll be getting dark soon." Pike's grandmother said. She's been sitting at a picnic table reading a novel while Pike preoccupied Letty and Dom.

"Aww, Grandma!" Pike whined.

"We can come back another day, Pikey. Your mother will start fussing if I don't have you home and in bed before eight-thirty."

"Okay." Pike said reluctantly. He hopped off of Letty's lap and ran to his grandmother. She scooped him up in her arms.

"Say, bye." She said.

"Bye, Letty! Bye Dom!" Pikey said, waving frantically.

"When will we see you again? It appears my grandson has taken a liking to you, Ms. Letty."

"Well, we work most days but we'll start coming on Saturdays or Sundays to see you and Pikey." Letty offered.

"Sundays are wonderful. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She said.

"Same to you." Dom and Letty replied.

As they walked off, Mia walked up and rested her arms on the back of the bench.

"We're heading home soon. The park closes around eight-thirty. The park ranger says it gets pretty dark around here." Mia told them.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Dom said.

"Brian and Vince are putting the stuff in the car. We were just waiting to see what you two wanted to do."

"We don't mind leaving now if that's what you guys want." Letty said.

"Sounds good. We'll meet up at the house." Mia said.

"All right." Dom replied. Mia kissed Letty's cheek and the top of Dom's head.

"You two are a powerful couple. You give the rest of us hope. Never forget that." She said. She walked away and Dom looked at Letty.

"She's right, you know." Dom said. He took Letty's hand and kissed the back of it and then her palm. As he placed her hand on his cheek, he closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her skin against his. Letty smiled at him.

Dom had always been a strong person. Seeing him now, Letty could never forget the amazing feeling that she'd felt today. Dom was hers and she was his.

They eventually stood up and walked, hand in hand, to Dom's car. They saw Brian shutting the passenger's door of his car where Mia sat. Vince, Leon and Jesse had just pulled off.

"Today was a good day, huh?" Dom said.

"Yeah. It's always good to take in life. We live so fast and furiously. It's nice to take time to smell the roses, for lack of a better phrase." Letty said, getting into the passenger's seat.

Dom smiled as he closed her door and walked around to the driver's side. This was the woman that he'd wanted to marry forever and now his dream would become a reality.

_***References**_

_Jessica Rabbit Reference To The Classic Film  
"Who Framed Roger Rabbit". She and Roger Rabbit  
Play A Tawdry Game Of "Patty Cake"._


	24. Double Spy!

_**Chapter 24**_

Back at the house, Letty and Dom sat on the steps outside of the house. The night was perfect and the stars were shining.

_Flashback (10 years ago)…_

"_No matter what, Let, I'll always love you." Dom had said to her._

_They were sitting on the steps of the Toretto family house. Letty had turned seventeen a week before and Dom was turning eighteen. He'd planned on going to college but he didn't see the point in going._

"_And I'll always love you," said Letty._

"_I can just feel it, Letty. I'm gonna marry you one day." Dom told her._

_Letty looked down at her hands and smiled. Dom always knew just what to say._

_End of flashback_

"Didn't I tell you I was gonna marry you one day, Let?" asked Dom.

Letty lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him. It was as if he'd just read her mind. In fact, his mind had wandered back to the same day that Letty's had.

Letty smiled and nodded her head. Dom took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"I love you, Let. I really do."

"I love you, too."

Brian had been standing at the door eavesdropping on the couple's intimate moment.

"See something you like?" Mia asked, startling him.

Brian jumped a little and laughed lightly.

"It's just so fascinating. You would never expect those two to act the way they do." Brian said.

"You clearly still have a lot to learn about my brother and Letty."

"Yeah, clearly."

"Come one, buster. Let me tuck you in." Mia said and took his hands in hers.

Vince came downstairs and walked past Mia and Brian in a hurry. He walked out of the front door and went to sit on the steps with Dom and Letty.

"Vince, what's up, man?" inquired Letty.

"Nobody move to look at the same time, okay?" Vince said, looking off into the distance.

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked.

"That black Maxima across the street has been around all day. It was parked in the parking lot a few cars down from us at the park. It followed us there and it followed us back." Vince said.

"Maybe it's just a coinci-."

"Dom, if you say a coincidence, I'm gonna slap your shiny, bald head. You know as well as I do that Tran has it out for me. Word on the street is, he knows."

"Knows about what?" Letty asked. She'd spotted the Black Maxima and then tapped Dom's knee.

While Letty looked away, Dom glanced at the car and then looked away.

"He knows we want him gone."

"That's impossible," Letty said.

"Not impossible. Nothing's impossible, Let. You know that."

"Yeah, well we need to get his ass out of L.A. soon."

"Saturday night, the racers will be back from Race Wars. That's the night we do it."

"What if he's not at the races on Saturday night?" inquired Vince.

"He will be. If any of his racers won Race Wars, he'll be there."

"Bragging rights." Letty said.

"Exactly." Dom replied.

The black Maxima started its engine, pulled out of the parking space and zoomed off down the street as Dom, Letty and Vince entered the house.


	25. Double the Intensity!

_**Chapter 25**_

Saturday night was the night that everyone's adrenaline pumped intensely through their veins. Not only was this Letty and Dom's engagement premiere to the racers of L.A. but it was also the night when Johnny Tran would L.A. in a pair of handcuffs.

Thanks to Brian's owing a favor to the captain of the LAPD, the team would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Letty, uh, are you sure that you don't want to put on a pair of cargos or something? You know those shorts don't leave much to the imagination." Dom said.

Letty's short black shorts and slinky black top didn't seem inappropriate to her. She shrugged Dom off and scrunched up her hair with both hands to keep her dark tendrils wavy with a slight curl to it.

A catcall whistle made both Dom and Letty turn to their bedroom door.

"Looking hot there, Letty." Mia said. She gestured with her finger for Letty to follow her. Letty smiled and sashayed out of the room with Mia. Mia pulled Letty into her room and sat her down on the bed.

"Mia, no offense, but I really feel uncomfortable sitting on your bed." Letty joked.

"Oh shut up. So, listen, okay. Brian had a really good idea for tonight and I want you to run it past Dom. It won't need the entire team so we won't have to change anything around." Mia said.

"Okay, tell me what's up." Letty responded.

"If Dom doesn't want his name in this and really wants Tran out of our hair for good, then Dom will have to be away from the scene when the captain and the rest of us catch up with him." Mia said.

It all sounded good to Letty but she knew that Dom would want to be part of the action of getting Tran out of the racing business.

"All right, I'll run it past him but you know as well as I do that he's gonna want a piece of the adrenaline rush."

"I know. That's what Brian and I were talking about. But, just run it past him for me."

"Of course I will babe." Letty said. Letty walked out of the room and past Vince's room. She peeked her head in and Vince looked up and gestured for her to come in. Letty walked in and stood at the door.

"Do not call my phone again you trifling bitch!" Vince said as he hung up the phone. He threw it against the wall and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

Letty shut the door and stood with her back against to keep everyone out. "Let's talk." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Vince said.

"I don't care what you want. I said let's talk."

"Look, I got my ass handed to me. What more do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what happened, Vince."

"Okay, so, that morning we went back to her apartment and Tran was waiting there for her. They began talking as if I wasn't even there. They were talking as if her mission was to get one of us on her team anyway." Vince explained.

"So, she was sent to us by Tran?"

"It seemed that way. So, anyway, it was like after I was there, I couldn't get out. He has this power about him. Sort of like Dom. He walks in the room and you find yourself drawn to stand up and bow your head down as if he were the King of England."

"Skip the metaphors."

"Sorry. I felt like a slave there. And all he does is insult you as a person but praise you as a racer. Keeping your distance from him becomes your only mission in life. Well, that, and racing your ass off. He disowns you if you lose a race. But you find yourself wanting to impress this guy."

"Just like Dom. Minus the disowning and belittling." Letty interjected.

"Exactly."

"Then what?"

"He started asking me about Dom and the team."

"What about us?"

"He asked how we raced the way we do and asked how Dom got all of his parts. He asked about DT's."

"What about DT's?"

"How we make the payments? Do we pay taxes?"

"Did you answer him?"

"Of course not, Let! I was an idiot but I would never give Dom up like that."

"But those didn't seem like odd questions to you?"

"Yes, Letty! Of course they did no matter how subtle he was about asking me." Vince said.

"What about Egypt?"

"She pretty much pretended we never slept together after we got back to her place. When we got there and she saw Tran, it was all business."

"So she knows nothing about tonight right?" Letty said.

"No."

"What was she just talking to you about?"

"She said she had a bad feeling about tonight and she just wanted to make sure I was okay. I told her to fuck off."

"Hmm. I heard." Letty said. She opened the door and looked over her shoulder at Vince. "If this well-thought out plan goes wrong, I'm blaming you for tipping them off. You're family, Vince, but it's not too late for you to be considered a very, very distant relative."

She walked out of his room and down the stairs as Dom walked out of their room.


	26. Double Edge!

_**Chapter 26**_

The races that night weren't exactly what someone would call boring. Actually, they were far from it. There was so much tension on the streets that night that you could cut it with a butter knife.

Everyone could feel that tonight was _not _Tran's night. Dom and his team had been huddled around each other all night as if tonight was the most important night of their lives.

"Yo, yo! Gather 'round! Gather 'round!" Hector called. Dozens of racers gathered in a huge circle, but stayed as close to their cars as possible. Some just sat on the hood of their cars to listen.

"Tonight is a very special night. My man Dominic and my homegirl Letty got engaged over this past week."

Racers from everywhere started cheering. Dom wrapped his arm around Letty's waist and slipped something into her hand as they walked to where Hector had been standing.

As Letty received a hug from Hector, she discreetly dropped the small item into his packet. He pulled away and winked at her and then gave Dom a brotherly; half-handshake, half embrace.

"GPS." Dom said quietly. Hector smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, tonight, we have something special planned." As Hector spoke, Tran and Egypt walked to the middle of the circle and stood on the opposite side of Hector.

"Tonight, we've using GPS systems to race. The GPS will tell you where to go and most will show you a short cut, if you're lucky." Hector said. "Who's in?"

Every racer who wanted a piece of this new racing experience ran to Hector and placed their money into Hector's palm.

"Now, our friends at the local Radio Shack gave us three shipments of brand spankin' new GPS systems. They just shoved the boxes right into our hands." Hector chuckled and gave Tej a fist bump.

"So, any racers who need the GPS or the route embedded into their GPS, let me know." Hector said.

Whilst Hector was keeping the crows busy, Brian, Leon, Jesse, Vince and Mia were all embedding the route of the race into the cars of Johnny, Tran, Egypt, Lance and a few others.

When they'd finished, they embedded the route onto the GPS of every other racer who needed it.

Dom and Letty slowly and discreetly walked away from the crowd with the unused and unnecessary GPS devices.

"Lemme get that for you, pretty lady." Hector said, taking the large cardboard box from Letty.

She smiled and handed the box off to Hector. Mia walked up beside her and crossed her arms. Vince walked up to the other side of Letty and put his hands in his pockets. Letty put her hands on her hips and they all glared at Tran.

So far their plan was working down to the smallest detail. As they glared at Tran and his team, Tran and his team glared back.

Letty flipped Egypt off with her left hand so Egypt could see her engagement ring. Egypt tried to go after Letty but Lance held her back. Letty laughed and turned to walk away with Vince and Mia right behind her.

Hector and Dom walked back to the circle of racers and stood in the middle.

"All right, let's go!" Hector yelled.

Racers flocked to their cars and started their engines. No street in L.A. would be safe tonight. There were racers who wanted their names known and tonight was the perfect night. Dominic Toretto and Johnny Tran were racing so everyone wanted a piece of the action.

For lesser cars on the road, Letty sat in Dom's passenger seat and Mia sat in Brian's.

Dom looked over at Letty and she looked at him. At the same time, they leaned over and kissed each other's lips.

"Tonight's our night baby." Dom told her.

"You bet your ass papa." Letty said, smirking. Without explanation, that had become her signature quote.

"Everybody press the "navigate" button on the touch screen of the GPS systems." Hector yelled. Once completed, every racer began revving their engines.

"Ladies?" Hector said. Two gorgeous and rather busty twin brunettes in matching shorts and tank tops stood on either side of the start line. Hector pointed the first twin.

"Ready." She said.

Hector pointed to the second twin.

"Set."

Hector put his hands in the air and yelled "Go!" as he pointed to the racers.

Twelve to fifteen muscle cars sped furiously away towards their destination.

As they raced against time and other determined speed demons, Dom picked up his walkie-talkie.

"O'Connor, talk to me, bro! Make it or break it!" Dom yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"We're set, bro! Stay on the right of Tran and we'll stay on the left. Keep him straight." Brian's voice yelled back.

Dom nodded as if Brian could see him and dropped the walkie-talkie into his lap.


	27. Double Free!

_**Chapter 27**_

In Brian's car, Mia sat back and watched as Brian and her brother did their thing.

Vince and Leon stayed in front of Tran and his men's cars. Jesse drove behind them at all times. The formation of the cars caused Tran and his men to be stuck in the middle and therefore could not go anywhere that Dom and his team didn't want him to go.

Dom and Letty kept their eyes forwards. If they glanced over at Tran's car, Tran would know something was up.

After a few sharp rights and narrow lefts, the team saw a road block a few feet ahead.

"This is it! Pull back, Vince!" Dom yelled into the walkie-talkie.

Vince let himself shirt further to the left and Leon let his car shift more to the right, leaving Tran and his men able to get ahead of them.

Tran and his men seized the opportunity to get ahead of the race just as Dom had hoped. However, they didn't see the road block until it was too late.

Dozens of police cruisers formed a massive blockade with their lights flashing brightly. Tran slammed on his brakes. Egypt and the rest of his team followed suit to avoid crashing into each other.

Tran punched his steering wheel and screamed out in anger as police officer demanded that he get out of the car. He stepped out of the car and was held at gunpoint while being slammed on the hood of his car and searched for weapons.

The captain of the LAPD walked over to Brian's car. Brian rolled down his tinted window and the captain leaned over to speak with him.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a bunch of criminals." The captain said.

"Yeah, and if you pop the trunk of each of those cars, you'll find those GPS systems that were stolen from that Radio Shack last night." Brian smirked.

The captain fist bumped Brian and was about to turn to leave but stopped. He turned back around and said, "Tell Toretto and Ortiz that I said congrats on the engagement. I'll be expecting an invitation to the wedding.

Brian smiled, "Of course."

The captain turned away and walked back to the horde of flashing police lights.

Vince, Leon and Brian all put their cars in reverse and drove backwards enough in order to make a quick U-turn. Their precision was so in sync that someone would think that they'd performed this routine over and over again. Dom did the same and they all drove away in a V formation.

As they drove away, the captain shook his head and turned his attention back to the GPS systems in the back of the cars.

Dom and his team flew down the streets of LA. If they hurried, they could still win the race.

Surely enough they sped, each using a NOS tank, through the finish line with the other racers behind them.

Dom and Letty got out of the car and Hector handed Letty the money. He also handed her the small item that she'd given him earlier that night. It was the key to Tran's car; a duplicate copy that Vince had stolen whilst working under Tran.

That's what Dom and Hector had used to open Tran's trunk to get into Egypt, Lance and the other cars. Dom used a master key that any mechanic can get his hands on…for the right price.

Only one master key is made when a new line of cars are released to the public. Usually it's kept in a safe at a General Motors headquarters. Dom, however, has friends in very high places.

He couldn't use the master key on Tran's car because Tran knew about the master key that is made just as well as every other smart car man. Tran gets his locks changed whenever he buys a car.

Brian and Mia joined. Dom and Letty next to Hector and thanked him. They were then joined by Vince, Leon and Jesse.

"You guys were amazing. Thanks so much, Hector. You all played your parts perfectly." Dom said.

"Anytime, bro. You know we have your back." Brian said.

"By the way, the captain says congratulations to you and Letty on the engagement." Mia chimed in.

"Yeah, he wants an invite." Brian responded.

"We'll see. Cops aren't my favorite people in the world." Dom said. He and Brian laughed and gave each other a fist bump.

"Look, it's only twelve o'clock. Hector invite a few people over to the house for an impromptu party." Mia said.

"It's not really impromptu. We're always ready for a party." Leon said.

"That's true." Letty laughed.

Everyone headed to their respective cars and headed back to the fort a night of partying.


	28. Double the Peace!

_**Chapter 28**_

No one ever really overstayed their welcome at the Toretto house. When three a.m. came, like clock work, people were filing out of the house.

Letty had gotten so sick of people, she was sure that she wouldn't want to shake another hand for as long as she lived.

But they all meant well. They were only congratulating her and Dom on their engagement. Before going to bed, Letty helped Mia put the dishes into the dishwasher and threw all of the empty glass bottles into the recycling bins.

_In bed that night…_

"What are you thinking about?" Letty asked him.

"Nothing much. Just about people."

"What about them?"

"There will be so many people waiting to see us fail."

"So, what else is new?"

"But don't get me wrong, babe, because that's not why I'm marrying you."

"It better not be." Letty joked. Dom smiled in the dark and she massaged his face.

"We have nothing to prove to anybody. I'm marrying you because you're the love of my life."

"And you're mine. Now, macho man, you need some rest." Letty told him.

She leaned up and kissed him and then lay her head back on his chest. Dom held her waist tightly as they both drifted off to sleep.

_In Mia's room…_

"What are you thinking about?" Mia asked Brian.

"Letty and Dom."

"What about them?" Mia inquired.

"I was just thinking about how happy they are and they've been together for a long time. What made Dom want to get married all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. You know Dom; he never does anything without thinking about it and then rethinking it."

"Yeah and then once he makes a decision he has to analyze it." Brian chuckled.

Mia giggled and said, "Yeah and then reanalyze his analysis."

The two shared a laugh and then Mia got quiet.

"Mia, are you ready to get married?" Brian inquired.

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

"I'm not sure either."

"Well, good, at least we're on the same page." Mia smiled.

Mia knew that she wanted to get married eventually but she wasn't sure if she was prepared for marriage. Brian felt the same way as Mia. He felt that Mia was the woman that he was going to marry; he just didn't know when.

"All right, beautiful, how about some beauty sleep?"

"Yeah, you sure could use some." Mia joked.

"Very funny. You must get your smart ass sense of humor from your brother." Brian joked.

"What can I say? Like brother, like sister." Mia grinned.

Brian laughed and pulled Mia closer to him. She snuggled against his arms.

Sleep conquered everyone in the Toretto house that evening. A quiet, peaceful slumber that only came when life was absolutely perfect.

_For now…_

_***Last Chapter Guys! Well, Epilogue Coming Soon.!**_

_**And Then….**_

_**A Sequel.! Yay.!**_

_**-LettyToretto**_


	29. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"_Damn it, Letty! Stop moving!" Mia said, putting a sewing pin between her lips._

"_Mia! Stop trying to measure me! I haven't even set a wedding date! So, I'm _definitely_ not getting fitted for a wedding dress right now!" Letty yelled._

"_It's never too early to get fitted."_

"_Actually it is! What if I gain like eighty pounds before the wedding!"_

_Mia snorted._

"_Yeah, right. There wouldn't be a wedding then." Mia said. Letty looked down at Mia who was kneeling on the left side of her. They both laughed._

"_Dom isn't shallow."_

"_I know. I'm kidding."_

"_Look, Mia, I love you and blood couldn't be make us any more family than we already are, but I swear on Dom's shiny head that if you don't let me eat something, I will hurt you."_

"_All right! All right!" Mia said, standing up. "Touchy, touchy." _

_Letty rolled her eyes and walked quickly (or rather, nearly ran) out of the room before Mia could change her mind._

_Upon seeing Letty fly down the stairs and into the kitchen, Dom smiled. He knew she'd make the most beautiful bride ever._

"_Babe, Vince ate the rest of your burger." Dom said while Letty opened the fridge. She immediately slammed it and walked past Dom out of the kitchen._

"_He's on the steps!" Dom yelled after her and smiled. _

_Letty walked through the living room and out onto the porch. Dom followed her path and stood on the porch as Letty walked down the steps. When she reached where Vince, Leon and Jesse were sitting, she slapped the Corona out of his hand. He watched it shatter on the concrete._

_Letty looked at all three of them and spoke deathly calm which scared them all._

"_If I buy a burger after work, it's because I want to eat it. Not you, you fucking Coyote 'R' Us idiot! If something I buy goes missing again without my permission, there will be repercussions. Am I understood fellas?" _

_They all nodded with scared expressions plastered on their faces. Letty smiled, patted Vince's back._

"_Good! Later fellas." Letty said, walking back up the steps._

_Dom stood on the porch cracking up. Letty walked past him._

"_Toretto!" Letty said standing in front of him with her arms crossed. He stopped laughing and looked at her._

"_Did you watch him eat my burger?"_

"_Well, no, I mean, yeah but when I saw him it was half-way finished."_

"_And you didn't come and get me?"_

"_So I could get the third degree from you? Psshh, dream on Ortiz." Dom said._

_Letty smirked at him and shrugged._

"_Smart ass."_

"_Yeah, well, you love it!" Dom said, putting his hands on her waist. He pulled her close to him. Letty put her arms around his neck and he kissed her lips._

"_Letty, so how about we get your dress made by Vera Wang." Mia said. She was poking her head out of the screen door._

_Letty rolled her eyes and looked over Dom's shoulder at her._

"_We don't have Vera Wang money."_

"_Psshh, like hell we don't!"_

"_Fine, Mia! Fine, whatever you want. Can I please have a minute alone with my wife?"_

_Mia raised her eyebrows and smiled. "All right. All right. I'm going. I'm going." She walked back into the house to do only lord knew what._

"_Wife? Hmm. I like how that sounds." Letty said. _

"_Do you really?" Dom said kissing her lips again._

"_Yup."_

"_Wanna go upstairs and play House?" Dom asked. Letty laughed and nodded her head._

"_You bet your ass, papa!"_

_**Note From The Author:**_

_**There WILL Be A Sequel Guys.! Just For Your Dotty Pleasure. Plus, There Will Be More Bria [Brian and Mia] Loving.! Give Me A Few Hours For The First Chapter.!**_

_**Namaste.**_

_**-LettyToretto**_


End file.
